O Amor de Rei
by Donny K
Summary: Shinji ama Asuka, mas essa não o corresponde, ele tomara uma decisão que decidira o futuro, ele ira mudar tudo para ser feliz. Comentem...
1. Uma Escolha Muda Tudo

Uma Escolha Muda Tudo-Capitulo 1

'Por que será que não fazemos o que é certo quando amamos' era o que Shinji Ikari, piloto do Eva 01 pensava em uma certa manhã enquanto preparava o café da manhã para duas das pessoas mais importantes para ele, Misato Katsuragi, aquela que o acolhera quando presisara e que o protege desde então e também Asuka Langley Sohrio, aquela alemã ruiva que conquistou seu coração e que mesmo sempre o tratando mal não consegue afasta-lo. Asuka Chega na cosinha silenciosamente, vendo Ikari Olhando para a parede.  
Asuka"E ai Baka-Shinji, esse café sai ou não sai? Vai deixar essas torradas queimarem de novo"  
Shinji que estava perdido em seus pensamentos não viu que as torradas que preparava haviam queimado.  
Shinji"Gomem"  
Asuka"Você anda muito distraído ultimamente" Disse Asuka enquanto se sentava na cadeira.  
Shinji"Eu estava pensando"  
Asuka"Somente um idiota como você não consegue fazer torradas e pensar ao mesmo tempo" (Isso eh verdade)  
Shinji"Sinto muito"  
Asuka"Você é patético" Disse a ruiva enquanto terminava seu suco."Onde esta Misato?" Com um olhar estranho.  
Shinji que acabara de morder um sanduíche se engasgou, pois o olhar da Alemã o havia assustado. Ela se levanta.  
Shinji"Cof... Cof... Esta dormindo por que chegou tarde do trabalho"  
Asuka ja havia se levantado e pego seu material escolar, se dirigia para a porta.  
Asuka"Então vamos logo, se não vamos chegar atrasados no colégio de novo"  
Shinji"Pode ir que eu ainda não arrumei meu material" Disse sem olhar paar ela, olhava para a mesa.  
Asuka que ja abrira a porta estava o fitando de uma maneira de desprezo.  
Asuka"Mas é um inútil" Disse a ruiva batendo a porta, fazendo grande barulho.  
Shinji que em toda essa cena não a tinha olhado para a garota se concentrando somente na comida, abaixou a cabeça e pensou na mentira que disse, pois seu material estava pronto no seu quarto, mas não estava muito afim de acompanha-la, não para sofrer novamente, pois toda vez que estava ao seu lado sentia uma forte dor no peito por ainda não ter se contado a ela o que sentia a seu respeito. Enquanto pegava o material em seu quarto Misato apareceu na porta de seu quarto silenciosamente, somente de baby-doll. Shinji quando virou e se viu em frente a Capitão não teve nenhuma reação pois essa cena ja havia se repetido varias e varias vezes antes.  
Misato bocejando"Aaaaaa... Bom dia. Asuka ja saiu"  
Shinji"Sim" Passando pela Major, indo em direçao a porta.  
Misato"Você já fez o café?" Acompanhando-o com o olhar.  
Shinji"Sim, já vou indo se não vou chegar atrasado" Disse abrindo a porta.  
Misato"Isso, você tem que estudar para poder chegar a algum lugar e "  
Shinji fechou a porta deixando Misato falando sozinha.  
Quando Ikari estava a um quarteirão do colégio ouviu ao longe o sinal para que os alunos entrassem em sala de aula, saiu correndo o maximo que pode mas quando chegou no portão do colégio viu que todos ja haviam entrado, viu que deveria se desculpar com o sensei, novamente, quando chegasse a sua turma. Shinji chegando a turma viu que Kensuke estava do lado de fora da sala com sua filmadora toda quebrada.  
Shinji"O que que aconteceu com sua câmera?" Disse olhando paar a camera que estava no chão, aos pedaços.  
Kensuke"O 'Demônio' me viu filmando o vestiário feminino... quebrou minha camera e me entregou"  
Shenji"Bem feito... a quanto tempo você filma o vestiário feminino?" Disse parando a frente do amigo.  
Kensuke"A pouco tempo atrás eu descobri uma canto no vestiário em que se pode colocar uma camera e pode se ver tudo, sem que ninguém perceba" Olhou para Ikari que começara a ir em direçao da sala. Shinji que ia se aproximando da porta parou e pensou sobre o que ele poderia ter filmado.  
Shinji"Kensuke... Err... você filmou a Asuka"  
Kensuke"Acho que ela esta em quase todas as fitas. Por que? Você gosta dela"  
Shinji"NÃO!" Exclama o garoto, não queria dar bandeira. Pensou numa disculpa qualquer e disse: "Err... Eu queria só queria saber pois to pensando em sacanear ela e eu poderia usar uma dessas fitas pra isso"(Sera mesmo pra isso que ele queria as fitas? acho q ñ.. rsrs) Kensuke"Se for assim eu te empresto todas em que ela aparece, mais tarde eu levo elas na sua casa"  
Shinji que já estava abrindo a porta pensava na desculpa que iria dizer ao professor. Quando entrou viu que o professor estava virado para a janela falando sobre o segundo impacto enquanto quase todos na turma dormiam, pensou que poderia se sentar sem que ele o visse, e foi bem devagar e silenciosamente para o seu lugar ao lado de Touji, quando se sentou viu que Rei o encarava, mas sem falar nada e com o rosto sem nenhuma expressão (comum), viu que ela não iria entrega-lo no momentocomversaria com ela depois para garantir que aquilo não prejudicaria ele, mas se sentiu mal por ter feito aquilo, com jeito acordou Touji.  
Touji"Shinji? Quando você chego?" Disse com os olhos cerrados.  
Shinji"Fica quieto, eu entrei escondido, qualquer coisa você diz que eu ja tava aqui ta bom?" Pediu ao amigo.  
Touji"Certo, agora deixa eu presta atenção na aula...hehe" Disse o garoto cruzando os braços e apoiando a cabeça neles (Esse é um aluno exemplar não acha querido leitor?). Shinji abriu seu computador e checou os e-mails, havia três mensagens, a primeira era da Rei diza que iria manter sigilo a respeito da entrada furtiva de Ikari. Shinji ficou aliviado pois não teria mais que convence-la a não falar nada. A segunda mensagem era de Kensuke, dizia que ele estaria na casa da Misato as 17:00h para levar as fitas, e que havia sido suspenso e não voltaria pra aula naquele dia. A terceira mensagem era de Asuka. Shinji estranhou, era dificil receber mensagens dela, se sentiu estranho quando a viu, olhou em volta e viu que Asuka não estava em sala e abriu a mensagem que dizia:  
"Shinji, de uma forma ou de outra você vai descobrir o que aconteceu hoje, por isso eu peguei um táxi e fui para casa por não ter condições de ver aula. Não demore muito para chegar pois você ainda tem que fazer meu almoço, e avise aquele seu amigo idiota que e bom ele não ter mais nenhuma dessas idéias porque se não eu mato ele. Ps.: Você é um inútil"  
Shinji pensou se devia responder e viu que não tinha importância pois se ela não se importava com o que ele sentia ele também não se importaria, viu que todo o seu esforço nesses últimos meses para agrada-la foram em vão, decidiu que não mais sofreria por ela, que seguiria em frente, que quanto mais cedo ele deixasse essa obsessão de lado mais cedo se recuperaria. Também mudaria seu modo de agir com ela, se ela tinha o direito de trata-lo aquele jeito, ele tambem poderia trata-la da mesma maneira.  
A manhã passou e Ikari voltava para casa sem pressa, não estava com fome então não estava preocupada em fazer o almoço. Chegando ao apartamento viu a garota alemã assistindo a um programa na TV, ela não o tinha visto entrar, ele não estava afim de conversa, então foi discretamente para seu quarto mas quando estava na metade do caminho Pen Pen saiu de seu frezzer e correu pela sala, bateu numa mesinha derrubando um vaso fazendo com que a ruiva olhasse para trás vendo Ikari.  
Asuka"Até que em fim chegou Baka-Shinji. Estou com fome" Disse num tom impaciente, enquanto olhava TV.  
Shinji"É? Mas eu não" Disse enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto.  
Asuka"Como é?" Falou enquanto se virava.  
Asuka so viu que Shinji tinha entrado em seu quarto e se trancado, vendo isso ela ficou pensativa e viu que só tinha uma saída para aquele situação. Pegou o telefone e discou um numero, alguém atendeu:  
Asuka"Alo"  
Atendente"Tele-entregas do Gordo"  
Asuka"Oi, eu vou querer uma Porção de arroz, umas costeletas de porco e uma salada" Falou num to gentil.  
Atendente"Sim, o endereço por favor"  
Asuka"É da casa da Major Misato, e pra coloca na conta dela" O tom gentil continuava. (isso ñ é normal, pq)  
Atendente"Misato? Aaaah... Já sei onde é, daqui a pouco chega"  
Asuka"Obrigado" E desligou o telefone. "Idiota... Odeio ter que tratar bem ele" (Hummm, ta ai o pq)  
Minutos mais tarde a campainha toca mas Asuka tinha ido ao banheiro e Shinji teve que atender a porta, não conseguia ouvir sua musica com a campainha tocando, era irritante.  
Entregador"Seu pedido, já foi marcado tudo na conta, obrigado" Disse e foi embora.  
Shinji"Mas nem pra almoçar ela precisa de mim" Murmurou, Shinji pegou a sacola e colocou em cima da mesa e voltou para o quarto. Asuka Só viu a porta do quarto de Ikari se fechando e uma sacola toda engordurada em cima da mesa da cozinha.  
Asuka"Costeletas... Huuummm"  
Mais tarde, la pelas 16:00h Shinji resolveu comer algo, estava com fome ja que nao almoçou, e precisava fazer com que a terceira criança saisse de casa ja que não queria que Asuka visse Kensuke com as fitas que este iria trazer. Foi ate a cozinha e preparou um pouco de arroz, feijão e fritou um pouco de frango que tinha na geladeira(Isso é algo pra se comer as 4 da tarde?). Olhou para o relogio e viu que Kensuke estava para chegar e se certificou que a Alemã não iria interferir em seus 'negócios'. Gritou bem alto, fazendo com que Asuka acordasse, e não parou de gritar.  
Asuka"Seu Baka, quer morrer? O que esta fazendo?" Disse com um olhar assassino.  
Shinji"Cantando uma musica nova" Disse saindo da cosinha.  
Asuka"Então CALA A BOCA! Eu tava dormindo"  
Shinji"Falou certo, tava!" Disse Shinji enquanto entrava no seu quarto.  
Asuka"Era so o que me faltava, esse inútil deu uma de cantor, eu vou dar uma volta"  
A ruiva saiu fazendo um barulhão ao bater a porta. Shinji parou de 'cantar' e foi para a sala esperar seu amigo que trazia um encomenda muito especial. Não demorou para que Touji e Kensuke chegassem com uma caixa realmente enorme.  
Shinji"O que e isso?" Disse apontando para a caixa que era do tamanho de uma TV.  
Kensuke"O que você pediu. Aqui estão quase todas as fitas em que o 'Demônio' aparece, umas eu guardei por motivos especiais" (Motivos? quais seram)  
Toiji"E eu tenho umas comigo, as que a Hikari estão" (E um mais safado q o otro)  
Shinji"A quanto tempo você faz isso"  
Kensuke"A um ano e meio"  
Shinji pensava em como aproveitar aquela fitas quando se deu conta que ele não poderia fazer aquilo, não se realmente quisesse continuar com a decisão de largar aquela obsessão pela garota.  
Shinji"Olha pessoal eu não sei o que fazer com isso" Falou.  
Kensuke"Mas você pediu, o que estava pensando na hora"  
Shinji"Sei lá" Deu de ombros. "Eu falei meio que por impulso"  
Touji"Que impulso doido meu" (Concordo)  
Kensuke"Eu não posso levar isso de volta, não tem como, você vai ter que ficar com elas"  
Shinji"Por que você não joga fora"  
Kensuke"Você sabe como sofri pra gravar todas elas? Nem pensar, voce vai ficar com todas" Disse impaciente.  
Shinji"Tudo bem, entrem" Deu espaço para que passassem.  
Touji foi direto para a sala e se sentou no sofá, enquanto Shinji e Kensuke carregavam a caixa para o quarto de Ikari. Depois que guardaram a caixa em um lugar seguro os dois foram se sentar ao lado de Touji, para ver TV e conversar, mas antes que ligassem a TV Misato entra com a roupa toda rasgada mostrando partes bem sensuais, Shinji se levanta para ajuda-la enquanto os outros dois ficam só babando.  
Shinji"O que foi que aconteceu Major"  
Misato"Eu bebi umas duas cervejas antes de pega o carro mas isso não tem nada a ver com o caso de ele ter capotado" Disse com a lingua enrolada.  
Shinji, Touji e Kensuke(Gota)  
Touji"A senhora esta bem"  
Misato"Eu ainda to viva"(¬¬) E ela desmaia.  
Os três decidiram leva-la para o quarto e em seguida chamar um medico, a pegaram, Shinji nos braços Touji Pegou uma perna e Kensuke a outra, enquanto a levavam desacordada para o quarto Asuka e Hikari chegaram, vendo aquela cena, sem ter nenhuma explicação dos três Asuka tirou suas proprias conclusões.  
Asuka"SEUS PERVERTIDOS! Não acredito que drogaram a Major para se aproveitar dela"  
Hikari"Touji? Você aqui"  
Touji"Não é isso que você ta pensando"  
Kensuke"N-N-Não é isso. É que ela bebeu e"  
Asuka"VOCÊS SE APROVEITARAM DELA!" Disse a ruiva chegando perto ameaçadoramente com um vaso que pegara na mesinha fazendo com que os três a largassem no chão calmamente, e começaram a recuar. "Hiakri, liga pra policia!" E foi o que fez, pegou o telefone e discou.  
Kensuke"Vocês não entenderam"  
Touji"E que ela bateu o carro e"  
Asuka"Ela não dirigir bem não e desculpa"  
Hikari ao telefone"Alo? É da polícia? Tem uns pervertidos aqui em casa e--" Nesse momento Shinji Ikari chega pelo lado da garota, tinha passado pela alemã e tira o telefone da mão da representante de classe e desligando-o. Asuka que viu a cena ficou furiosa com a atitude de seu colega de apartamento.  
Asuka"Como ousa? Quem você pensa que é?" Disse chegando perto dele.  
Shinji"Eu não acho, eu sei quem sou! Eu sou Shinji Ikari o piloto do EVA 01" Antes mesmo da garota alemã cogitar em falar algo Shinji se adiantou."E você não pode fazer nada contra isso, se você tivesse pelo menos um pouco de interesse em saber o que aconteceu teria se acalmado e perguntado!" Gritou Ikari vendo que ninguém iria interrompe-lo continuou."A Misato bebeu de mais (Isso ñ eh de seu feitiu. Nao acha leitor?) e bateu o carro, é só olhar pela janela que você vai ver o carro todo destruído! Ela chegou em casa assim e desmaiou, nos apenas iríamos leva-la para o quarto para depois chamar um médico" Asuka deu uns passos para o lado e olhou pela janela e viu ao longe o carro de Misato dentro de uma loja.  
Asuka"Como ousa falar assim comigo que sou..." Disse voltando para frente de Shinji.  
Shinji"Ousando. Quer saber, eu já cansei de você, já cansei de me preocupar com alguém que não corresponde essa preocupação" Shinji não percebeu que o que falou, foi automatico, ele conseguiu abalar a todos, inclusive aquela garota que era a meta de sua vida."Agora eu vou pro meu quarto, vocês que se virem em ajudar a Major" Disse o garoto enquanto entrava no seu quarto. Nesse momento Misato acordou e viu todos parados com uma cara de assustados. Estavam paralizados.  
Misato"Que que é isso pessoal, eu não morri ainda, só bati o carro" Disse Misato antes de desmaiar de novo.  
Todos olharam pra ela mas não ligaram muito porque ainda estavam pensativos sobre como Ikari se manifestou naquela mesma sala momentos antes. Lá pelas 10 e meia da noite tudo já havia se resolvido menos os pensamentos de Asuka que continuava a pensar no que Shinji, aquele que ela sempre menosprezou, havia dito.'Será que ele falava de mim?' Era o que vinha a cabeça da pequena ruiva quando se lembrava das palavras de Ikari: "Já cansei de me preocupar com alguém que não corresponde essa preocupação" Pensava que realmente extrapolava quando o assunto era Shinji Ikari, se achava mais importante que ele, mesmo sendo ele que sempre se saia melhor nos testes de sincronização, mesmo que sem ele os Angels já teriam destruído a terra, mesmo que sem ele ela com certeza ja teria desistido de ajudar as pesoas, das quisl sempre fugira, ou morrido na sua missão de enfrentar aqueles que tem a meta de destruir a raça humana. Shinji que estava no quarto ao lado não pensava em outra coisa se não o motivo de ele ter dito aquelas palavras que nem ele tinha conseguido engolir ainda. Mas já fazia tempo que não comia nada e pensou em fazer algo para comer, mas como não queria falar com aquela que ele queria esquecer, se certificou que ela estava no quarto dela, colocando o ouvido na parede, ouviu a voz da garota, ela se perguntava "por que?". Com essa frase que acabara de ouvir percebeu que havia feito com que Asuka pensasse nele, não como antes, costumava pensar nele com desprezo, não sabia o que ela pensava agora, mas se fosse como antes ela não estaria em seu quarto, e sim na sala vendo TV, ela tinha tomado uma decisão, não sabia qual, mas tinha. Ele também havia tomado uma decisão, e nada no mundo poderia muda-la agora. Shinji saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha comer algo. Quando estava no fim da refeição Misato apareceu na porta de seu quarto com uma aparência horrível, mostrando que não estava bem.  
Shinji"Você esta bem Major?" Disse Shinji Voltando seu olhar para a comida a sua frente.  
Misato"Agora eu to bem , mas já estive melhor. Você fez mais dessa sopa que esta comendo"  
Shinji"Tem mais na panela" Ikari disse enquanto apontava para o fogão atrás de si que tinha uma panela fumegante numa das bocas em fogo brando, para que não esfriasse.  
Misato"O que foi que aconteceu de tarde que estavam todos muito estranhos e você tinha sumido"  
Shinji percebeu que ela não sabia de nada dos acontecimentos daquela tarde , ficou feliz por não ter que ttocar no assunto, pois não sabia direito o porque daquilo. Deu uma desculpa qualquer.  
Shinji"Eu não me senti bem e tive uma forte dor de cabeça fui para o quarto. E acho que todos se assustaram quando viram o seu carro todo quebrado e não acreditaram que tinha saído com vida"  
Misato"Deve ser isto mesmo" Falou Misato enquanto pegava uma cerveja na geladeira com uma mão e com a outra fazia um cafuné em Pen Pen que acabara de sair de seu frezzere foi para seu lado.  
Shinji"Você vai beber mesmo depois do que aconteceu hoje?" Disse olhando para a lata.  
Misato"Claro. Eu não vou dirigir" (Eu mereço)  
Shinji pelo o que conhece da Major nem tentou argumentar, e foi para seu quarto pensar, mas antes de abrir a porta viu Asuka saindo do quarto, aquela menina ruiva lhe fitando de um modo avaliador, não do jeito que ela olhava antes, de uma maneira nova, uma maneira que o deixava contente, mas ele não queria mais se iludir, fingiu que não era nada e entrou no quarto para refletir mais sobre o que faria de agora em diante, já tinha arrumado o material para o dia seguinte, pensava em sair para a escola sem companhia para refletir. Durante a noite toda Shinji pensou e pensou, e viu que o melhor para si agora era seguir em frente e que deveria encontrar alguém que correspondesse os seus sentimentos, decidiu se aproximar mais das pessoas que sempre se importaram com ele mas quem não demonstrava o mesmo era ele, e e começaria com Rei, ela que não demonstrava seus sentimentos a ninguém, mas que tinha uma afeição por seu pai, Gendou Ikari que sempre o ignorou, que só ligou para ele quando realmente precisava, que o abandonou quando criança, que o humilha dia apos dia. Rei sempre esteve lá para Shinji. No dia seguinte Shinji tomou um pouco de água e saiu de casa sem dizer nada, apenas deixou um bilhete. Saiu mais cedo do que o de costume, assim chegando ao colégio antes de todos, ele se viu sozinho no pátio do colégio. Continuava a pensar em como seguir em frente quando percebeu ser observado por alguém no portão, ao analisar a silhueta da pessoa que estava na sombra percebeu era a forma de alguém conhecido, viu que essa pessoa não o olhava de uma maneira comum, nesse olhar tinha algo mais, um tipo de admiração com o qual não estava acostumado, essa admiração o agradava. Refletiu e decidiu ir até este que o observava, para saber o por que daquele ato que ele ainda não compreendia.

: Apartamento da Misato :

Nesse exato momento no apartamento de Misato, Asuka acabara de acordar, e estranhou Shinji ainda não ter feito o café da manhã, foi até o quarto dele para acorda-lo, mas quando viu que ele já havia saído percebeu que ele não estava como o de costume com todo aquele acontecimento que ocorreu no dia anterior, em como ele a ignorou de noite quando a viu saindo do quarto. Asuka foi para seu quarto para se arrumar, quando saiu ouviu um barulho na cozinha e pensou que Ikari estava fazendo o café, mas quando entrou na cozinha viu Misato "tentando" não queimar ainda mais o omelete que fazia até então.  
Asuka"Cadê o Shin... Baka-Shinji?" Perguntou num tom disfarçadamente preucupado.  
Misato"Ele deixou um bilhete dizendo que queria chegar mais cedo hoje"  
Asuka"Ta, eu vou indo também"  
Misato"To passando um café você que?" Disse a Major apontando para uma cafeteira de vidro, dentro dela tinha um liquido viscoso, nojento, a visão deu um embrulho no estomago de Asuka.  
Asuka"Eu passo" Disse saindo do apartamento.

: No Colegio :  
Shinji quando se levantou e começou a se aproximar de seu "admirador" ou que seja lá o que for, avistou Touji e Kensuke ao longe, se virou para ver melhor se mais alguém vinha vindo na sua direção, mas quando virou de volta realizou que aquele que o fitava momentos antes havia sumido. Nisso seus dois amigos chegaram mais perto para cumprimenta-lo.  
Kensuke"Po meu, que que deu em ti ontem?" Perguntou o rapaz que chegou um pouco antes.  
Touji"É que que foi aquilo?" Falou chegando em seguida.  
Shinji"Eu perdi o controle" Disse olhando pro chão.  
Touji"Outro impulso?" Disse Touji com uma cara de gozação.  
Shinji"Falo tudo"  
Kensuke"Tu ta ficando louco. Posso fazer um documentário sobre você antes de você ir para o hospicio"  
Shinji"Claro que pode" Disse ele num tom de sarcasmo.  
Kensuke"Ba, valeu Ikari" Disse sorrindo.  
Touji"Eu acho que ele tava brincando" Comentou.  
Kensuke"Será?" (¬¬)  
Shinji chegando perto de Kensuke"Eu nunca falei tão sério"  
Em seguida saiu de perto dos dois para ver se avistava novamente aquele que o observara. Mas como já tinha começado a chegar mais alunos, o garoto se desanimou na procura pelo estranho e foi encontrar Rei que viu saindo do vestiário feminino. Nesse momento Shinji pensou que talvez em uma das fitas do Kensuke Rei aparecesse, pensou por dois segundos, mas em seguida tirou essa idéia da cabeça quando viu que estaa vinha em sua direção.  
Shinji"Oh... Rei.. Er... Como você ta?" Perguntou olhando para o chão.  
Rei"Bem" Ela olhava para o rosto do rapaz.  
Shinji"Obrigado por não falar nada ontem" Disse sorrindo.  
Rei"  
Shinji"Eu queria agradecer a você por tudo que você ja fez pra mim. Você quer algo em especial?" Disse olhando os olhos da garota de cabelos azuis.  
Rei"Não" Respondeu secamente a menina.  
Shinji"Mas eu quero. Bem vou pensar em uma maneira de te agradecer e te digo mais tarde" Disse se afastando.  
Nisso Ikari saiu de perto da garota de cabelos azuis, vendo que ela não se empolgara muito com a proposta, ele quis que o que quer que fosse que ele fizesse deveria ser muito especial. Asuka já chegara no colégio e viu Shinji conversando com a "garota maravilha" e foi na direção dele.

Continua...

N/A: Olha, sei q ta meio estranho, mas eu so assim e tudo o q eu fizer vai se estranho tb, entaum espero q tenham gostado, sei q devem ta sentindo falta do Kaoru mas eu naum curto ele, e vo dexa-lo d fora dessa hstoria. Vlw pela consideraçao. 


	2. O Amor se Transforma

O amor se transforma-Capitulo 2

Shinji que andava na direção de sua sala não percebeu que Asuka vinha em sua direção, logo atras dele.  
Asuka"Ei! Shinji!" Gritou a ruiva que parara a poucos metros de Ikari.  
Shinji que só agora percebera a presença dela quis sair mas seria muito mal educado, não queria ser mal educado com ninguem, e mesmo que saísse não teria uma desculpa. Voltou vagarosamente ate chegar ate ela.  
Shinji"O que queres?" Perguntou olhando-a, com uma expressão seria.  
Asuka"Bem... O que tu disse ontem"  
Shinji"É assunto meu, e assunto meu vai continuar sendo" Interrompeu a menina.  
Asuka"Você se referia a mim?" Disse Asuka com uma feição de preocupação, bem sincera.  
Shinji"Sim" Shinji respondeu a pergunta secamente. "Mas não mais" Com a voz rouca e sem nenhum sentimento completou a frase. Olhando-a nos olhos esperou ela dizer algo, demorou ate que ela falasse.  
Asuka"O que quer dizer com isso"  
Shinji"Quero dizer que de agora em diante aquilo é passado" Shinji que ate agora so olhara para Asuka com olhares serios e sem expressões, mudara sua feiçao, agora seu olhar era de repulsa, repulsa pela garota, era visivel que não queria estar ali no momento. Sua voz demonstrava que sofria com o que estava dizendo.  
Asuka"Por que"  
Antes que Shinji falasse algo para a garota, tocou o sinal e muitos alunos passaram correndo por eles, umas meninas começaram a zoar com Asuka.  
Menina 1"Tem namorado, hein"  
Menina 2"Ta de casinho com o Ikari"  
Menina 3"Que azar pra ela"  
Menina 1"Merece coisa melhor"  
As três saíram rindo.  
Asuka"Eu to e dando uma lição nesse inútil!" Gritou Asuka para aquelas que estavam rindo dos dois.  
Shinji"Esse e o por que" Disse, se virou e foi em direção a classe, entrando na sala em seguida.  
Asuka"Espere!" Asuka foi para correr atrás de Shinji quando se lembrou que deixou seu material no pátio e teve que voltar para pegá-lo. Quando chegou a turma percebeu que Shinji estava quieto, que nem mesmo com os outros dois integrantes dos "Três Patetas" (Vc caro leitor, deve saber qm são) ele estava conversando. Resolveu mandar um e-mail para ele para resolver tudo, mas como estava ao lado de Hikari, e não queria que ninguem soubesse daquilo demorou um pouco ate que conseguisse escreve-la e envia-la. Ikari estava com a mente voando, não conseguia pensar em nada sem que Asuka ou Rei viessem a sua mente, não conseguia nem mesmo se concentrar em uma delas sem que a outra fizesse parte de seus pensamentos, e isso o assustava. Para passar o tempo resolveu limpar sua caixa de e-mails, para sua surpresa só havia duas mensagens, uma era uma propaganda que costumava perceber. "Por que fui me cadastrar naquele site?" era o que pensava toda vez que recebia essa mensagem. A outra não tinha remetente, apenas o nome do assunto aparecia na tela:"Leia tudo antes de apagar". Shinji pensou que fosse uma brincadeira ou talvez outra propaganda, mas como antes Asuka e Rei vieram a sua mente, Ikari tinha esperança que fosse de uma delas, e se fosse queria saber o q queriam com ele. Abriu a mensagem que leu rapidamente a mensagem, sem parar:  
"Para que fique esclarecido, eu me preocupo com você, posso não demonstrar mas você foi a pessoa que me manteve viva todo esse tempo. Desde que você apareceu na minha vida não penso em outra pessoa,você me completa, mas eu não sou muito boa em expressar meus sentimentos, e nem so boa em entender os dos outros. Me desculpe, trato-o mal por que eu dependo de você, e não quero que você me ache fraca. Desde que minha mãe morreu eu me virei sozinha, não podia depender das outras pessoas, e o momento em que você chegou abalou meu mundo, eu preciso de ti, tu salvaste minha vida milhões de vezes, quantas vezes eu pensei em desistir, e foi pensar em você que me fez continuar. Realmente me desculpe por tudo que eu possa ter feito de errado para você. Por favor, mantenha esse meu desabafo em sigilo, pelo menos por enquanto, ate que eu possa admitir para Deus e o mundo quem eu realmente sou, ate que eu possa mostrar como me sinto em relação a você e a todos. Ass.: Asuka"  
Shinji quando terminou de ler pensou melhor na decisão que havia tomado, aquela mensagem havia mexido com ele, Shinji percebeu que Asuka precisava dele, mas o texto também dizia que ela ainda não estava disposta a aceitar o que sentia em relação a ele, e ele não mais sofreria, não esperaria ela, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar alguém que antes estava acima de tudo. Shinji e Asuka passaram o resto da aula pensando no que deveriam fazer, as outras pessoas que presenciaram o fato do dia anterior já haviam não ligavam mais para o ocorrido, estavam mais preocupados em seus próprios assuntos. No fim da aula, Shinji e Asuka ficaram se olhando ainda sentados. Ikari se levantou primeiro mas ao contrario do que a alemã pensou, Ikari foi ate Rei que estava recolhendo seu material.  
Shinji"Rei... Você costuma jantar o que?" Disse o garoto meio que encabulado.  
Rei"Macarrão instantâneo" Rei continuava sem nenhuma expressão.  
Shinji"Que tal eu te agradecer te preparando uns jantares" Shinji estava ainda mais nervoso.  
Rei"Tudo bem" Disse enquanto pegaa seu material.  
Shinji acompanhou Rei ate a saída deixando Asuka na sala pensando no que fez de errado. Asuka que chegou bem depois de Ikari, encontrou um almoço pronto, mas a casa estava aparentemente vazia, provavelmente Ikari estava em seu quarto. Se sentou a mesa para comer. Após o almoço decidiu relaxar, aliviar os pensamentos, esquecer os acontecimentos q lhe encomodavam vendo um pouco de TV, e acabou adormecendo no sofá. Mais tarde, Shinji acordava, durmira porque não havia dormido direito na noite anterior, arrumou suas coisas pois estava quase na hora marcada para que fizesse um jantar para Rei, na casa desta. Ao chegar na sala encontrou Asuka adormecida no sofá, não querendo acorda-la foi discretamente para a cosinha. Colocou tudo que precisava em uma sacola mas tinha se esquecido da chave do apartamento em seu quarto, tentou ir ate ele sem que acordasse a garota, mas de novo Pen Pen arruinou seus planos, mas dessa vez ele não estava sozinho.  
Misato"Volta aqui seu pingüim safado!" Gritou Misato enquanto Pen Pen saia correndo de seu quarto com um sutiã no bico, a Major saiu em seguida. Asuka que tinha se assustado com o grito da Major, se levantou rapidamente vendo Shinji na ponta dos pés, andando em direção ao quarto.  
Asuka"Boa tarde" Disse enquanto se espreguiçava.  
Shinji"Boa tarde" Ajeitou sua postura e continuou andando, mas agora normalmente ate seu quarto.  
Misato que tinha pego Pen Pen estava voltando para o quarto.  
Misato"Até mais tarde" E entrou pela porta.  
Shinji havia voltado com um casaco na mão e a chave na outra. Asuka realizou que ele iria sair (Nossa, ela eh bm perceptiva, vc naum acha.  
Asuka"Vai da uma volta?" Disse de uma maneira disfarssadamente normal.  
Shinji"Sim, não vou chegar para fazer o jantar, peça uma comida para você e Misato, como você fez ontem" Pegou a sacola na cosinha e se dirigiu a porta, batendo-a ao sair.  
Asuka ficou pensando porque ele não fez nada de mais depois que recebeu a mensagem, nem mesmo tocou no assunto, ele de certo não aceitou direito o que estava escrito na mesnsagem ou talvez não tenha recebido a mensagem. Shinji estava sem pressa de chegar ate a casa de Rei, mas não viu o tempo passar, pensava em como é que Asuka não tinha falado antes aquilo que ela escreveu. Shinji ao chegar a casa de Ayanami tocou a campainha, demorou um pouco mas ela logo veio atende-lo.  
Shinji"Vim pra fazer o jantar que prometi" Falou timidamente, tudo aquilo o deixava nervoso.  
Rei"..." Ela apenas o olhava.  
Shinji"Er... Posso entrar?" Perguntou com receio.  
Rei apenas abriu mais a porta e saiu do caminho deixando a entender que queria que ele entrasse. Logo que entrou, Ikari percebeu que quase não tinha moveis no apartamento, tinha um sofá de 2 lugares, uma mesa de 4 lugares e uma estante na sala, na cozinha dava para se ver que só tinha o necessário, nada feminino como enfeites, apenas um fogão, uma mesa, uma pia, uma geladeira e um armário.  
Shinji"Posso começar?" Disse a porta da cozinha.  
Rei"Sim" Disse secamente a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Shinji"Pode me mostrar onde fica tudo ou eu devo procurar?" Disse Shinji querendo fazer uma piada, mas como Ayanami não costumava rir o garoto pensou q a piada tinha sido em vão. Mas para sua surpresa a garota mostrou um sorriso que derreteria qualquer coração, e uma risada única e perdida que ele mal ouviu, mas teve certeza do que ouviu, ficou feliz.  
Rei"Venha" Falou Rei andando em direção a cozinha. Em menos de 5 minutos Rei não mostrou somente a cozinha, mas todo o apartamento, incluisive o seu quarto, onde Shinji se espantou ao ver pela fresta da porta vários ursinhos de pelúcias em cima da cama. Rei foi para o banheiro tomar um banho enquanto Shinji prepararia a comida. Shinji quando percebeu onde realmente estava, na casa daquela garota com quem sempre manteve um relacionamento sério e nada mais, travou, não entendia como que somente ao lado dele ela demonstrava alguma expressão, nunca percebida, mas que sempre estava lá, com isso ficou a pensar. O garoto ouviu ao longe o chuveiro ligando, e esse som o fez se lembrar das fitas que Kensuke gravou no vestiário feminino. Ikari 'destravou', mas continuava meio que perdido em seus pensamentos, já tinha resolvido fazer um strognof de frango, batatas palha e um pouco de sopa de cogumelos (Isso me deu fome...), sua especialidade. Enquanto cortava as batatas Rei chegou perto dele com um vestido preto sem costas, com detalhes em cinza escuro nos ombros e pelo resto do corpo, Shinji que nunca a tinha visto com outra roupa sem ser o uniforme escolar ou o plug suit se distraiu com a visão que teve, uma visão que pensou ser do paraiso, e acabou cortando a mão com a faca.  
Shinji"Mas eu sô burro" Disse apertando a mão.  
Rei"Deixa eu ver isso" Disse ela pegando a mão do rapaz, e o levando ate a pia e colocando a mão dele em baixo da torneira para que o sangue estancasse. "Tem que lavar bem pra não infeccionar"  
Shinji"Sim" Disse o garoto tentando não demonstrar a dor que sentia, mas quando viu que Rei estava pegando Iodo para passar no ferimento ele quase teve um treco pois Iodo arde muito, e pelo que se sabia a sensação não era tão boa "Não precisa disso ai"  
Rei"Claro que precisa, por que se não passar infecciona, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu sei um jeito que não vai arde" Ela pegou o vidrinho e sem tirar a mão de Shinji debaixo da torneira ligada derramou um bocado de Iodo. Ikari fechou ou olhos esperando aquela sensação horrível mas ela não veio, na verdade, apenas uma pequena ardencia se fez sentir, quando olhou de novo viu que a garota continuava a derramar Iodo em sua mão, mas não ardia como ele pensava que iria ser, não se preocupou mais com o corte pois agora se concentrava naquela pessoa que estava a sua frente, se preocupando com ele naquele momento muito mais do que outros já se importaram em toda sua vida, isso o deixava feliz.  
Rei"Já deu" Falou olhando para mão do garoto. "O corte foi comprido mas nem um pouco fundo, não vai precisar dar pontos. Espere aqui" Disse Rei saindo em direção ao quarto.  
Shinji que não tinha falado nada ate em tão ficou pasmo com a atitude dela, ela se mostrava prestativa com ele. Rei logo voltou com uma pequena caixa que continha cruz na tampa, um kit de primeiros socorros, retirou uma faixa da caixae assim enfaixou a mão de Ikari.  
Shinji"Arigato, agora eu vou terminar o jantar" Disse se dirigindo a mesa, onde ate então preparava a comida.  
Rei"Eu vou te ajudar, você com essa mão machucada não vai dar conta" A garota terminou de falar e pegou uma faca e começou a cortar as batatas, como Shinji estava a fazer momentos antes. Seu tom de voz demonstrava q estava impondo aquilo, ela não iria aceitar um não como resposta, e o olhar dela foi apenas para que Ikari tivesse certeza disso. Antes que os dois se sentassem para jantar Ikari foi ate o banheiro para ver como estava o corte enquanto Rei terminava de colocar a mesa, quando o garoto voltou se surpreendeu em ver que aquela garota de cabelos azuis tinha arrumado a mesa com velas, e tinha uma garrafa de vinho ainda com rolha no centro(humm). Ela estava de costas para a porta do banheiro por isso não viu que ele já havia saído e continuou com o que fazia, quando o viu parado fitando-a mostrou uma expressão que parecia ser de vergonha.  
Shinji"Pra que tudo isso?" Disse fazendo um movimento com o braço, mostrando que se referia as velas e o vinho.  
Rei"Pensei que você quisesse que fosse especial" Disse ela com vergonha de ter tomado a iniciativa.  
Shiji"E eu quero" Falou Shinji se aproximando dela."E vai ser especial" Disse ele segurando suas mãos, fechando-as junto ao seu peito, em seguida se sentaram a mesa.

Continua...

N\A: Eu sei q o casal de praste do EVA eh Shinji e Asuka, so q eu axo q ele merece coisa melor, por isso eu escolhi a Rei, e so pra não fik tao bizarro, vamo fingi q a Rei nao eh um clone, assim fik melhor. o capitulo ficou curto, mas se naum terminasse aki ele ia se gigantesco, entaum no otro eu vo tenta compensa. Vlw a compreeção. 


	3. A Verdade Vem a Tona

A Verdade Vem A Tona-cap 3

: Casa de Misato :

Asuka e Misato haviam pedido duas pizza pela tele entrega do Pizza's Hut, e esperavam pela entrega quando Hikari chega. Asuka estava no sofá pensativa, então Katsuragi foi atender.  
Hikari"Oi Major"  
Misato"Oi" Misato não entendia por que aquela jovem estava ali "O que quer"  
Hikari"A Asuka está"  
Misato"Sim, pode entrar" Misato so pensava se quando a pizza chegasse deveria oferece-la a visitante inesperada.  
Asuka"Hikari, o que faz aqui?" Disse Asuka com uma cara de surpresa ao ver aquela garota ali parada na sua frente. Sua chegada havia interrompido seus pensamentos Hikari"Preciso falar com você, e a sós" Disse Hikari puxando Asuka pelo braço ate o quarto da mesma. "Já vou devolve-la Major Katsuragi"  
Misato que bebia uma cerveja nem prestou atenção a garota, pois olhava Pen Pen brincando com uma bola. As duas chegaram ao quarto, mas Hikari fez questão de irem para o canto.  
Asuka"O que você quer? O que aconteceu?" Ela não entendia o porque de tudo aquilo.  
Hikari"olha, me desculpa mas hoje eu me esqueci de dizer que varios computadores mudaram de lugar pois fizeram umas reformas nas carteiras e"  
Asuka"Isso eu sei, e que que tem?" Asuka não percebeu o que significava.  
Hikari"Os nossos computadores foram trocados Asuka, e você mandou uma mensagem para Ikari apartir do meu computador" Asuka assimilava a informação com dificuldade. "e você não a apagou da caixa de saída, eu me surpreendi quando a li"  
Asuka ficou paralizada com o fato que a sua amiga lhe contou, não sabendo o que fazer começou a chorar, pois aquilo era ago intimo, mostrava que ela dependia de alguem, e para ela isso é algo insuportavel desde que sua mãe morreu ela se virou sozinha, e se tornou um pouco amarga, nunca admitiu precisar de outra pessoa, pois na sua cabeça isso seria vergonhoso, uma fraqueza que não podia admitir.  
Hikari"Não se preucupe com isso, você é minha amiga, seu segredo esta seguro comigo, mas eu nem lhe falaria isso se não tivesse visto como ele a tratou no fim da aula, na hora não entendi porque você ficou magoada, mas depois que li a mensagem eu realizei que aquilo q ele falou ontem mexeu com vocês dois. Eu so decidi contar-lhe tudo pois agora a pouco eu o vi entrando no prédio em que a Ayanami mora com uma sacola, e parece q ele não vai vim para o jantar"  
Depois de ouvir isso Asuka viu que aquela garota tambem se preucupava com ela, viu que não precisaria esconder nada dela, mas entender por que Ikari saiu a fez entender o que ele lhe falou mais cedo de que ele não mais se preucuparia com ela, pois ela não corresponde ele com o mesmo sentimento, era verdade, ele decidira seguir em frente com a vida, deixando-a no passado. Ela voltou a chorar ainda mais intensamente.  
Asuka"Por que ele me trata assim? Snif" Disse entre lagrimas e soluços.  
Hikari"Você deveria se perguntar por que VOCÊ o tratava da mesma maneira" Disse disse a garota em tentativa de ajudar sua amiga, mas na verdade só piorou a situação, foi muito dura com a ruiva.. Minutos depois a alemã ja havia se acalmado, não chorava como antes, mas continuava triste.  
Asuka"Hikari, você dorme hoje aqui comigo"  
Hikari"Tudo bem, mas eu vou ter que ligar pra minha casa e avisar os meus pais" Disse ela se levantando da cama, estavam sentadas aos pes da cama. Hikari sai do quarto e vai para a sala onde encontra Misato sentada com Pen Pen no colo vendo RockGol (Otima maneira d passar a noite... faz tempo qeu naum fasso igual.  
Hikari"Major, posso usar o telefone"  
Misato"Pode, ta em cima dessa mesinha" Disse ela apontando pra uma mesa ao lado da TV. Nesse momento a campainha toca, Katsuragi se levanta e vai até a porta onde encontra o entregador com duas pizzas na mão.  
Entregador"Duas pizzas gigantes, é aqui"  
Misato"isso mesmo"  
Entregador"Já ta na conta" Disse o rapaz entregando as duas caixas a Major. Olhando para as roupas minusculas que ja estava acostumada a usar.  
Hikari ao telefone"Alo pai, mãe eu vou ficar aqui na casa da Asuka, amanha eu vo pro colegio, la tem um uniforme reserva, não se preucupem comigo, se acontecer algo eu ligo de novo, beijo!" Disse ela para a secretária eletrônica, ja que não havia ninguem em casa.  
Misato"Hikari, pode entregar isso para a Asuka?" Disse Misato entregando uma das caixas para a garota que estava a sua frente. "Você vai dormir aqui hoje"  
Hikari"Sim, Asuka disse que não tinha problema"  
Misato"Não tem não"  
Hikari voltou para o quarto com a pizza em suas mãos.

:Casa da Rei:

Shinji e Rei se sentaram a mesa para comerem o que os "dois" haviam preparando, ja que Ikari tinha se cortado. Lá estava aquelas duas "crianças" que estavam se mostrando inocentes diante de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, que ate agora eram desconhecidos pelos dois.  
Shinji"O que achou?" Disse o rapaz entre uma garfada e outra.  
Rei"Esta bom" Ayanami disse olhando para o prato.  
Shinji"Me desculpe dizer, mas eu não te entendo" Ikari parecia estar ficando sem jeito com toda aquela situação.  
Rei"Como"  
Shinji"Por que você é assim? Misteriosa, quieta. Agora a pouco você pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos você demonstrou algum sentimento visível" Disse ele num tom de impaciência, ja que ainda não entendia o que se passava ali. "E eu sinto que--"Ele e interrompido.  
Rei"Pensei que você soubesse o que eu sinto por você!" Exclamou a garota. "Pensei que não ligasse pra mim, por isso eu nunca deixei meus sentimentos explicitos, pois os outros me veriam como uma abandonada, pois EU sabia o que você sentia pela Asuka, e não queria atrapalhar a sua relação com ela" Seu tom de voz era triste e estava com uma espressão de decepção nos olhos.  
Shinji"Eu não tenho relação com a Asuka. E tambem não sabia o que você sente por mim. Se eu soubesse disso antes eu"  
Rei"Você teria feito algo? É isso"  
Shinji"Eu não sei. Mas por que você não falou nada disso antes"  
Rei"Todos me aborrecem para que eu fale mais" Num tom de indignação continuou. "Se quiser falar, abrirei minha boca e falarei"  
Shinji que ate agora não tinha assimilado o que estava acontecendo de verdade despertou de seu transe, tudo que havia falado foi automático ao momento, não entendia o que sentia por aquela garota de cabelos azuis que sempre, de certa forma, esteve ao seu lado.  
Shinji"Mas você é a pessoa que mais importa na minha vida, e por você que rezo antes de entrar numa batalha, pois meus comandos decidirão se você ira ou não sobreviver, pensava que eu me preucupava somente com aquela garota?(esta se referindo a Asuka) Eu me preucupo com todos, mas principalmente com você, desde o primeiro dia em que a vi, na maca na central da NERV, no dia em que vim pra cá eu so penso em você, em deixa-la segura"  
Rei"Mas por que você deve liderar quando eu quero liderar? Eu queria não ter medo, assim como você" Disse.  
Shinji"Eu tenho medo, mas por que dizer que so tenho medo como os outros quando vejo você em perigo?" Shinji so pensava em como nunca antes havia começado esta conversa com Rei. "Diga por que você age assim! Você parece tão recatada ao seu mundo, se escondendo dos outros"  
Rei"Me escondo por ter medo do que os outros podem pensar sobre mim. Por que devo dizer que so penso em você desde a hora que acordo? Por que deveria dizer que nem consigo pensar com clareza por que meus pensamentos são so para você"  
Shinji"Mas você sempre faz tudo certo, você é a melhor do colégio, você nunca se sai mal nos testes de sincronização, não parece q você se preucupa tanto" Disse o garoto se levantando, pensativo.  
Rei"Eu não me preucupo com o que acontecera, apenas com o que deve ser feito" Rei Ayanami se levanta ao ver o garoto a sua frente fazer o mesmo. "E eu sei o que deve ser feito agora" Disse Rei se aproximando, ela coloca sua mão atras da cabeça do rapaz, e puxando-a para perto de si (Essa garota eh fogo!), fazendo com que seus labios se toquem, num gesto delicado, aos poucos seus labios se abrem e suas linguas se enroscam, e procuram cada canto da boca do outro, os braços de Ikari envolvem a garota num abraço, mas num impulso Rei empurra ele e diz:  
Rei"Eu não mereço você, você ama Asuka" Disse ela com os olhos lacrimejantes.  
Shinji"Não, eu amo e você, pois o amor deve ser um ato mutuo, e somente com você eu serei completo Rei, acredite em mim, pra mim, agora, so você existe. Eu não sei como não tinha percebido isso antes." Disse ele sorrindo. Rei levanta o olhar, seus olhos estavam humidos, so que agora sua expressão não era de tristeza, mas de felicidade, pra ela esse era o momento mais feliz de toda sua vida, Shinji caminha ate ela e a abraça novamente, agora ele e quem a beija, e isto a deixa estasiada, pois seu amado agora esta a lhe beijar, ela sabe que por ele nunca sera abandonada, e isso a deixa estremamente feliz, pois era tudo com que sonhara. Esse momento pareceu durar uma eternidade para os dois, mas não dura mais que dois minutos, eles se olham, e sorriem, por varios minutos somente se olham, seus pensamentos são somente um para o outro, nao precisam mais de palvras, mas seus corpos falam mais altos, precisam saciar os desejos, e aqueles garotos tem certeza disso quando seus estomagos roncam ao mesmo tempo, os dois dão uma risada ao mesmo tempo, nenhum dos dois havia comido direito, ja que a conversa chegou ali tão rapido.  
Shinji"Acho bom nos terminarmos de comer" Falou o rapaz olhando nos olhos de Ayanami.  
Rei"Sim" Disse olhando para a mesa. Os dois estavam sentados em lados opostos da mesa. "Nos estamos meio longe um do outro" Falou enquanto virava o rosto para olhar para o rosto do garoto.  
Shinji"Mas isso tem jeito" Ele pegou seu prato e seus talheres e os colocou no lugar ao lado do de Rei. "Ninguem contava com minha astucia!" Falou baixinho, mas pela risada da garota ela ouviu. Os dos se sentaram e continuaram a comer. Mas a toda hora se olhavam, e não diziam nada, seus olhos diziam tudo. Quando terminaram de comer, arrumaram a mesa e lavaram a louça e se sentaram no sofá e começaram a conversar.  
Shinji"Bom... Eu quero conhece-la melhor"Disse. "Do que você gosta?" Disse o garoto, não tinha assunto no momento, a unica coisa que realmente importava para ele era olhar a beleza de Rei Ayanami.  
Rei"Do que eu gosto ? Não sei..." Disse a garota. e resmungou baixinho: "De você..." (¬¬)  
Shinji"Eu também gosto de você" Disse o garoto num sorriso. "Por que você não tem uma TV aqui? Você não tem muitos moveis, somente o nescessário, não é?" perguntou.  
Rei"Eu não preciso de mais moveis,com esses eu ja consigo viver, e eu não consigo me concentrar muito nos programas de TV, eu prefiro livros, eu tenho varios no meu quarto" Disse timidamente. E continuou: "Quer ver?" Ikari olhou no fundo dos olhos da menina que estava na sua frente, ela estava nervosa, pelo olhar dela ele percebeu que ela o queria em seu quarto, e não a desanimou.  
Shinji"Claro" Falou exibindo um sorriso, que fez Ayanami devolve-lo para o garoto.  
Rei o guiou ate a porta de seu quarto, quando Shinji entrou sentiu um perfume no ar, os ursinhos que Rei tinha sobre a cama eram de todos os tamanhos, uns pequenos, outros grandes, no canto um guarda-roupa de mogno, lindo, a madeira toda desenhada, ao lado uma estante com muitos livros e CDs.  
Shinji"Você gosta de muica?" Perguntou o rapaz olhando de longe as capas de CD.  
Rei"Gosto... Eu costumo ouvir no meu quarto quando não estou no colegio ou na NERV, eu leio meus livros ouvindo musica" Disse ela olhando o rapaz.  
Shinji"Eu não acredito que você tem o livro 'Os Três Mosqueteiros'!" Exclamou o rapaz chegando mais perto da estante, e olhando de perto o livro. "Você ja leu? É legal?" Perguntou.  
Rei"Sim. Duas Vezes, é muito bom, se quiser eu te empresto ele, você vai gostar" Disse a garota pegando o livro e estendendo-o para Ikari.  
Shinji"Serio?" A garota acena afirmativamente, Shinji pega o livro e folhea. "Muito obrig--" Shinji é interrompido pelo alarme de seu relógio, ja eram 11 horas, no dia seguinte eles tinham aula e ja estava tarde.  
Rei"Você tem que ir não é?" Disse Ayanami num tum triste.  
Shinji"Sim, eu tenho que ir" Falou o rapaz num tom também triste, mas ele com um sorriso continuou. "Mas amanhã nos veremos de novo" Ayanami olha pro rapaz e sua expressão muda, seu rosto fica radiante, nos pensamentos de Shinji, a unica palavra pra representar a garota que estava na sua frente era 'perfeita'. Ayanami acompanhou Shinji até a saida do apartamento, na saida os dois se beijam novamente, e cada um seguiu seu caminho, Ikari so conseguia pensar no rosto de Rei, que agora considerava ser a beleza pura.(romantico ñ axa)  
Ao chegar em casa, ja pasava das 11 e meia, Misato estava deitada no sofá, dormindo, com uma lata de cerveja em sua mão, foi para a cosinha e guardou os ingredientes que sobraram do jantar, pegou um copo d'água e se sentou na mesa da sala, ele ouviu alguns barulhos no banheiro, pensou que fosse Asuka, se levantou e estava a caminho do quarto, mas ao passar pelo banheiro a porta se abriu e Hikari saiu de dentro dele com o rosto inchado, provavelmente estava durmindo e acordara so para ir ao banheiro, o garoto se espantou com a situação em que se encontrava, era provavel que ela soubesse de tudo, como tambem era provavel que não soubesse, resolveu descobrir.  
Shinji"Hikari... Oi... Por que você ta aqui?" Perguntou nervoso.  
Hikari"Bom... É que a Asuka pediu que eu ficasse para ajuda-la com umas coisas, e como ficou muito tarde ela disse que eu podia durmi aqui... Foi isso" Disse a garota que estava tentando passar por Ikari, mas este estava bem a sua frente, ele queria ter certeza do que estava se passando ali.  
Shinji"Bom então Asuk..." Ele parou, pensou e decidiu deixar pra lá, não importava mais. "Quer saber, esquece, boa noite Hikari" Disse andando endireção de seu quarto, a garota ficou parada olhando-o.  
Hikari"Boa noite então" Murmurou, apos ele fechar a porta ela se dirigiu ao quarto de Asuka, e la encontrando a menina durmindo na cama, seu rosto estava vermelho, chorou muito, ela refletiu se era nescessário acorda-la para deixa-la a par do acontecimento, e realizou que aquilo so iria deixa-la ainda mais triste, e não queria sua amiga chorando novamente, e deitou-se ao lado da ruiva e durmiu.

Continua...

N\A: Esse capitulo fiko curto, mas eu axei q esse era o momento certo para que ele acabasse, entao, eu so espero que estejam gostando, pq pra faze isso aki eu gastei tempo e dinh... na verdade ou eu durmia ou eu escrevia, entaum se naum gostarem tudo bem... Vlw a consideração e eu volto com mais capitulos depois. 


	4. As Consequências

As Consequencias - Cap 4

Ja amanhecera, Shinji estava se levantando, a noite havia deixado a cortina do quarto aberta, e o sol o chamou para o novo dia que nascia, se levantara e estava a arrumar seu material escolar, o que não demorou. Saiu do quarto, todos estavam durmindo, se dirigiu a cosinha para preparar o café, la chegando encontrou a sacola com a qual havia levado os ingredientes com os quais fizera o jantar na casa de Rei, ficou feliz por aquilo não ter sido apenas de um sonho, com o qual sempre sonhou, o sonho de ser feliz, e isso era visivel, pois estava com um sorriso no rosto. Preparou o café, fez torradas e omelete e bacon frito, sentou no sofá para esperar Asuka e Hikari, decidiu esperar pelo menos até que elas tomassem o café, seria educado ate a medida do possivel com todos, como sempre foi. Não demorou muito e ouviu uns barulhos vindo do quarto de Asuka, Shinji pegou se disk-man e se deitou no sofá colocando uma musica calma, pegara o livro que Ayanami lhe emprestara, 'Os três Mosqueteiros', e começara a le-lo, a historia era envolvente(eh verdade, eu ja li), não percebeu quando as garotas passaram por ele em direção a cosinha. estas estavam a conversar baixo, enquanto comiam:  
Asuka"Você viu a que horas ele chegou ontem?" Perguntou curiosa a colega.  
Hikari"Sim..." Tentou evitar comentar o acontecido da noite anterior.  
Asuka"Ele chegou tarde?" Disse Hikari"Sim, la pelas onze e meia, eu o encontrei quando fui no banheiro"Disse baixinho, não queria que ele ouvisse Asuka"E ele falou algo?" Perguntou se aproximando da amiga.  
Hikari"Ele so perguntou por que eu estava aqui, depois foi para o quarto dele..."Disse baixinho, mesmo Asuka estando a seu lado teve dificuldades em ouvir o que a garota disse. Nesse momento Misato chegou a cosinha.  
Misato"Bom dia...Aaaaaaaahhhh..." Disse bocejando.  
Hikari"Bom dia"  
Asuka"Bom dia"  
Misato"O Shinji ta bem? Ele ta ali no sofa lendo um livro quie--" Ela é interrompida por Ikari, que se levantara, que tocara seu ombro, esta o olhou constrangida.  
Shinji"Eu estou ótimo" Disse com um sorriso, enfatizando a palavra 'otimo', que fez com que Asuka e a amiga lhe olhassem com um olhar de curiosidade.  
Misato"Aonde você foi ontem?" Perguntou Katsuragi, que se sentara com uma chicara de café.  
Shinji"Eu so sai, fui resolver uns problemas ai..." Fez uma pausa, olhando para a Ruiva. "Mas agora ta tudo resolvido, por isso to assim" Disse, olhou para o relogio, e se dirigiu a Asuka e Hikari. "Vocês querem que eu lhes acompanhem? Ou eu ja posso ir indo?" Perguntou. Essas se olharam, com um olhar de duvida. Asuka abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Hikari falou antes.  
Hikari"Pode ir, eu vou com ela, mas obrigado" Disse com um sorriso falso, olhando em seguida para a amiga, pedindo com o olhar que esta lhe desse apoio.  
Asuka"É... pode ir... Hikari vai me acompanhar" Disse com um sorriso desconcertado, o qual não enganou ninguem, fazendo com que Ikari lhe olhasse com passibilidade por um momento, mas logo voltou ao normal.  
Shinji"Então eu vou indo, tchau garotas, tchau Misato" Disse beijando o rosto de Katsuragi (naum perdoa nem ela, safado), que enrubeceu, e saiu da cosinha pegando o seu material e o livro que Ayanami lhe emprestara e saiu pela porta, estava cantarolando uma musica que estava ouvindo no seu disk-man.  
Misato"O que sera que aconteceu com ele?" Disse se virando para as meninas que estavam ao seu lado. Estas deram de ombros. "É impressão minha ou a mão do Shinji tava enfaixada?" Perguntou antes de tomar um gole de seu cafe, sem desviar seu olhar de Pen Pen que entrara na cosinha nesse momento, caindo no chão apos Misato ter colocado o pe na frente dele (hauhauhauhuahu, dale Misato! Dale um pedalada tb.  
Asuka"Enfaixada? Eu não vi nada" Disse olhando para Misato.  
Hikari"Eu tambem vi a mão dele enfaixada ontem, não sei o que aconteceu" Disse tentando se lembrar da noite anterior, na qual viu Shinji abrindo a porta de seu quarto com a mão enfaixada, no momento não havia ligado.  
Misato"E quem vai saber se ele não falar?" Disse comendo uma torrada. "Vocês não vão se atrasar?" Disse olhando para o relogio, pegado uma torrada no centro da mesa.  
Hikari"Sim, vamos Asuka, ainda temos que arrumar o seu material" Disse se levantando.  
Asuka"Sim, vamos" Falou imitando a amiga. E as duas assim se arrumaram e sairam.

: Colegio :

Shinji que saira mais cedo, havia chegado ao colegio com ele vazio, foi o primeiro a chegar, foi ate a sua sala onde deixou o material na sua carteira, pegou o livro e voltou para o patio. La começou a ler o livro. Sentado num banco, entrou em transe, não percebia as pessoas passando por ele, so saiu do 'transe' quando seus amigos chegaram falando alto, e se empurrando.  
Kensuke"Como foi que você conseguiu!" Gritava.  
Touji"Não grita... Eu disse que foi um acidente... eu não queria" Falava baixo.  
Kensuke"Como foi que você fez aquilo! Me explica!" Kensuke continuava falando alto, chamando a atençao.  
Shinji"O que ta acontecendo?" perguntou Ikari que abaixara o livro que estava lendo.  
Kensuke"Esse idiota do Touji conseguiu entra no meu e-mail e apago todas as mensagens!"Falou alto.  
Touji"Eu disse que foi um acidente, eu entrei sem quere..." Falava baixo, constrangido.  
Shinji"Acidente?" indagou o rapaz.  
Touji"É que ontem os computadores tavam trocados, dai o do Kensuke tava no meu lugar, e eu entrei"  
Kensuke"Dai você entro no meu e-mail e apago tudo!" falou indignado.(nervosinho ele hein)  
Touji"Você que é burro de deixar a senha gravada... eu apaguei tudo porque eu não conhecia nenhum dos e-mails, dai eu apaguei, eles não me interessavam, eu ja pedi desculpas..." Falou olhando para o chão.  
Kensuke"Desculpas! Desculpas! Você fez algo imperdo--" Ele foi interrompido, Ikari colocara a mão em seu ombro e apertara, fazendo com que parasse de falar.  
Shinji"Pô, ele pediu desculpas, ele não sabia... Vai dizer que você nunca fez nada parecido? Desculpa logo o cara, ele não fez por mal" Disse olhando nos olhos de Kensuke, este pensou, olhou para Touji e disse:  
Kensuke"Ta desculpado cara... Eu me estressei... Não tinha nada de importante la mesmo" Disse Baixo e devagar.  
Touji"Não foi nada cara..." Disse. Shinji que olhava para os dois viu novamente a silhueta de alguem perto do portão, este alguem olhava na sua direção, ele pensou em ir ate esta pessoa, mas foi impedido pela imagem de Rei, que vira entrando no colegio, para Ikari, agora, somente ela importava.  
Shinji"Pessoal, depois nos se fala, tenho um assunto a tratar" Disse saindo em direção a Ayanami, que o procurava com o olhar, esta quando o viu deu um sorriso, e ficou feliz ao ver segurando o livro que lhe emprestara. Kensuke e Touji viram de longe Shinji chegar perto de Rei e começar a conversar com ela, e pela primeira vez na vida deles, viram Ayanami sorrir.  
Shinji'Bom dia..." Disse sorrindo.  
Rei"Bom dia... Vejo que você ta lendo o livro..." O seu sorriso era lindo, Ikari alternava entre olhar o seu sorriso e olhar seus belos olhos, que trasmitiam uma felicidade contagiante, que o deixava ainda mais feliz.  
Shinji"É.. Eu to gostando... É muito interessante..." Falou olhando para o livro, por pouco tempo, e voltou a olhar para Ayanami. "Como é que você ta?" Perguntou Rei"Eu?... To bem... Você nem sabe como eu to feliz... Aquilo que você me falo ontem... Me animo, me deu esperanças..." Dizia, seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes.  
Shinji"Esperanças? ha... Eu te dei certezas... Eu te amo" (nossa... q romantico) Dizia colocando a mão no ombro da garota de cabelos azuis que estava a sua frente. "E eu nunca vo muda essa decisão" Rei caiu em lagrimas, Shinji a abraçou, e a acompanhou ate a sala de aula, la deixaram o livro e o material de Ayanami, e desceram até o pátio da escola, sentaram num banco e lá ficaram abraçados, quietos, apenas pensando, um sobre o outro. Kensuke e Touji viram os dois sentados de longe, estranharam e resolveram descobrir o que estava acontecendo, foram ate eles.  
Kensuke"Ué? Vocês dois juntos?" indagou, Touji estava sem palavras. Rei desviou o olhar com vergonha, Shinji levantou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, e disse:  
Shinji"Tudo bem, eu não quero esconder algo tão bonito como isso" Disse baixinho, para que so Ayanami escutasse, olhou para seus amigos e continuou. "olha... Eu amo a Rei... E, acho que podemos dizer que agora estamos namorando, e ninguem podera fazer nada a respeito" Disse, Rei apenas sorriu ao ouvir o rapaz.  
Touji"Na-na-namorando? Me expli-plica isso direito" Gaguejou o garoto, nunca pensou ouvir aquelas palavras.  
Kensuke"Noooooossa... Que noticia... Chocante... Que coisa... Boa!" Disse feliz, abriu um imenso sorriso, Ikari e Ayanami se olharam, Touji olhou torto para Kensuke, não entendia a ação do amigo, Kensuke percebeu que ninguem entendia o porque de sua felicidade. "Po, que foi? Não posso ficar feliz tambem? Vocês tão felizes com esse namoro?" Disse olhando para o casal sentado, estes acenaram afirmativamente, Kensuke continuou. "Então, se vocês estão felizes, eu tambem estou feliz, vocês são meus amigos, e sei que essa relacionamento so fara bem a vocês" Disse balanssando os braços.  
Shinji"Tem razão... E se alguem não gostar, que se foda, não to nem ai, a vida é minha!" Disse Touji"É Assim que se fala! Agora, que tal a gente sai hoje de noite pra comemora? conheço um restaurante"  
Kensuke"É... Isso ai... Vamos Comemorar!" (So pensam em farra... q nem eu!) Gritou, chamando atenção de varios alunos que estavam no patio.  
Rei"Não sei..." Disse abaixando o olhar.  
Shinji'Você não quer ir? se não quiser é so falar" Disse ikari olhando para o rosto de sua amada.  
Rei"É que eu não sou muito boa em comemorar..." Disse com um sorriso meio constrangido. "Não quero atrapalhar vocês"  
Touji"Você não vai atrapalhar, vamos la!" Disse dando um tapinha no braço de Ayanami.  
Rei"Se vocês querem, vamos la... So de estar ao lado do Shinji eu ja to feliz" Disse olhando para o garoto, este lhe abriu ainda mais o sorriso, se aproximou e a beijou, Kensuke ao ver o beijo suspirou, Touji virou o olhar e Asuka, que acabara de chegar ao colegio, correu até o veztiario chorando, somente Touji a viu, mas não falou nada. O sinal tocou, eles começaram a caminhar em direçao a sala, sentaram em seus lugares como de costume, mas com uma diferença, Rei ao inves de olhar pela janela, olhava para trás, olhava para Shinji, que lhe correspondia o olhar com sorrisos e e-mails romanticos, até que este recebeu um e-mail de Asuka. Ikari não sabia o que fazer, decidiu que a unica coisa que deveria fazer era ler e assim acabar com tudo. O e-mail dizia:  
"Shinji, por que você fez isso? Mesmo depois de eu me abrir pra você? Eu.. Te amo. Você não sabe como é dificil assumir isso, ate mesmo pra você. É assim que eu sou, eu acredito que se eu depender de alguem eu vou ser fraca, eu não posso ser fraca, mas eu quero te amar, eu ja o amo, eu não quero te perder, por favor, acredite em mim. não me deixe acabar sozinha, eu não suportarei." Shinji teve pensamentos incompreensíveis até mesmo para ele, mas ele não trairia seu coração mais uma vez, ele amava Rei, e isso era a única coisa que lhe importava no momento, mandou um e-mail em retorno, para que explicasse o que sentia, o e-mail dizia:  
"Asuka, eu também te amo, mas agora é diferente, você é minha miga, você tem muitos amigos, nunca ficará sozinha, mas eu fiz uma escolha, eu não esperaria você para sempre, deveria saber disso. Você não tem coragem de assumir seu amor, e isso é o que a torna fraca, não assumir seus sentientos. Agora você deverá viver com as suas escolhas enquanto eu viverei com as minhas, não se esqueça, você tem amigos." Shinji ao enviar o e-mail olhou para Ayanami, esta estava a lhe olhar com um sorriso, por um momento, o rapaz so queria saber da deusa a quem ele estava a olhar, esta que conseguiu acalmar seu coração, que finalmente lhe trouxe paz, com ela, nada mais importava. Asuka quando recebera o e-mail, apenas chorou silenciosamente, sua amiga Hikari, que estava sentada ao seu lado, tentava lhe consolar. Este clima continuou até o fim das aulas, onde Asuka e Hikari sairam na frente, em direção a casa da Representante de turma, e os quatro amigos se dirigiam juntos a casa de Rei, para combinar como seria o jantar, Ayanami e Ikari estavam abraçados e Kensuke e Touji estavam um de cada lado do casal, mas, a cerca de quadra do colegio, Rei pedio que a esperassem:  
Rei"Esperem um pouco, eu esqueci meu caderno no colegio" Disse retirando o braço de Ikari de seu ombro.  
Shinji"Quer que eu vá?" Perguntou a garota.  
Rei"Não precisa, mas eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa pro professor, o Touji poderia me acompanhar" Disse olhando para Touji, que estava a seu lado.  
Shinji"O Touji? Bom... Tudo bem"Disse dando de ombros. "Vai com ela" Disse se dirigindo ao amigo Touji"Ta bom..." Concentiu o rapaz, ja começando a andar em direção ao colegio.  
Rei"Ja volto" Disse, se aproximou de Shinji e lhe deu um beijo e saiu se apressando para alcançar Touji.  
Shinji e Kensuke ficaram vendo os dois andando em direção ao colegio. Shinji olhou para Kensuke, que estava sorridente, e se perguntou por que toda aquela felicidade que este havia demonstrado mais cedo.  
Shinji"O Kensuke... posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Indagou Kensuke"Bom... Você ja fez... Mas pode fazer outra" Disse sorrindo.  
Shinji"Por que você ficou tão feliz hoje quando descobriu que eu e a Rei estavamos juntos?" Disse olhando bem para nos olhos do amigo.  
Kensuke"Bom... É que... Tipo... Foi o que eu falei, vocês são meus amigos e se vocês estão felizes, eu estou feliz" Disse gaguejando, seu tom era de acanhamento.  
Shinji"Não foi so isso" Falou o rapaz se aproximando do amigo."Me fala a vedade"  
Kensuke"Foi sim cara..." O olhar de Shinji era fulminante. "Ta bom... Eu conto... Mas so se você me contar como foi essa sua mão enfaixada?" Disse. Na verdade ele pensava consigo mesmo 'Deve se um negócio muito ridiculo, acho que ele não vai falar', e deu um sorriso. (¬¬ q pensamento idiota ¬¬)  
Shinji"Esse corte?" Disse levantando a mão. "Você nem sabe, ontem eu fui la na casa da Rei e tava preparando um jantar pra gente, e la tava eu na cosinha cortando batata quando de repente ela chega com um vestido preto, sem costas, e ai eu percebi que ela realmente era linda, e acabei por cortar a minha mão com a faca" Disse olhando para o amigo, e continuou: "E agora e a sua vez de falar" Kensuke não esperava por aquilo, mas sempre cumpria o que falava, e não ia deixar disso agora, e ainda por cima, uma hora todos saberiam, mas foi impedido de falar por ver Ayanami correndo na direção dos dois, com uma feição de desespero.  
Shinji"O que foi que aconteceu?" Disse quando Rei chegou mais peto.  
Rei"O... Touji... Tem uns cara... Batendo nele... Não sei por que" Disse ofegante.  
Shinji"O que? Kensuke, vamo la ajuda ele!"Exclamou o rapaz.  
Kensuke"Vamos!" E os dois sairam correndo, ao virarem a esquina eles viram dois homens de cerca de 25 anos socando Touji, que estava encurralado na parede, que so conseguia se defender.  
Shinji'Ei! Dexa ele em paz!" Gritou Ikari. Ao ouvir ele os dois homens sairam correndo(qm iria sentir medo de um pirralho raquitico q nem o shinji?), mas a cerca d 5 metros de distancia eles gritaram:  
Homem"Eu volto pra falar com você Touji! Pode esperar!" Gritou.  
Shinji e Kensuke chegaram perto de Touji, este estava sentado no chão, com o nariz sangrando, ao seu lado estava sua mochila e uma sacola de uma loja qualquer.  
Shinji"Você ta bem"  
Touji"To..."disse colocando a mão sobre a barriga.  
Kensuke"Como eles sabiam o teu nome?" indagou enquanto levantava o amigo.  
Touji"Meu nome? Err... como eu vou saber?" Respondeu (alguma coisa ele sabe...hum)  
Shinji"O que eles queriam?" Perguntou Touji"Sabe que eu não sei?" falou enquanto pegavam a sua mochila, Rei chegara e os vira assim Rei"Sera que eles nos viram saindo daquela loja e tentaram nos assaltar?" Disse se dirigindo a Touji.  
Touji"É possivel" Falou com uma espressão de dor Shinji"Que loja?" Disse olhando para Rei.  
Rei"Bom... É que eu queria te fazer uma surpresa" Disse pegando a sacola que estava no chão. "Eu comprei um presente pra você" Disse lhe estendendo a sacola, Shinji a pegou, olhou e viu que havia dentro dela um pacote, pensou em abri-lo, mas mudou de ideia ao ouvir um gemido de Touji.  
Shinji"Vamos pra um hospital"  
Touji"Não!" Gritou Kensuke"Não"  
Touji"Bom... Eu não gosto de hospitais... Vamos pra minha casa, eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros la. Eu to legal, não quebrei nada, so levei uma surra" Disse com um sorriso desconcertado.  
Rei"Tem certeza?" Perguntou a garota se colocando ao lado de Shinji.  
Touji"Tenho... Vamos?" Ele disse olhando para todos, assim eles seguiram ate a casa do rapaz, Shinji e Kensuke o segurando e Rei ao lado de seu amado.

: Casa de Hikari :

As duas garotas estavam almoçando, Asuka estava com os olhos vermelhos, Hikari estava triste por sua amiga, tambem lera o e-mail de Shinji e vira que ele estava decidido a não mais sofrer por sua amiga e que assim escolhera outra e que ninguem poderia fazer nada a respeito, e ela se sentia impotente por causa disso. Asuka mal tocara na comida, estava olhando para o prato.  
Hikari"Você precisa comer"  
Asuka"Estou sem fome" Disse a ruiva num tom triste.  
Hikari"Se não comer você vai passar mal mais tarde" Disse preucupada, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.  
Asuka"Eu ja estou mal..." Falou com os olhos humidos.  
Hikari"Não diga isso, pense positivo, ha males que vem pra bem" Disse com um sorriso.  
Asuka"Será possivel? Será que isto tudo ta acontecendo pra algo melhor acontecer no futuro?"Disse entre lagrimas.  
Hikari"Sim é possivel... E é verdade... Vai melhorar, você vai ver" disse se levantando e abraçando a amiga por tras. encostando o seu rosto no ombro de Asuka.  
Asuka"Eu espero que esteja certa... Por que se não estiver eu vo ta fudida..."Disse sorrindo, as duas amigas riram por alguns segundos, mas e seguida a alemã voltou a chorar baixo.  
Hikari"Não se esqueça que você tem pessoas em quem você pode confiar"Disse tentando animar a amiga.  
Asuka"Por falar em pessoas, cade os seus pais?" Disse enchugando as lagrimas.  
Hikari"Viajaram hoje cedo, vão ficar umas semanas fora"  
Asuka"E você vai ficar aqui sozinha?" Perguntou comendo um pouco da comida.  
Hikari"Bom... Não é tão ruim assim, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser, mas eu me sinto um pouco só" Disse olhando Asuka comer, e continuou: "Por que você não mora aqui comigos durante uma semana?" Disse alegre.  
Asuka"Morar aqui com você?" Disse colocando o garfo ao lado do prato novamente.  
Hikari"É! Assim você não vai ter que ficar naquele apartamento, e assim nos poderemos nos divertir um pouco e esquecer o passado, o que você acha?" Perguntou. (hum... duas garotas se 'divertirem' juntas? hehehe)  
Asuka"Bom... Não é uma má ideia, mas eu tenho que falar com a Major primeiro" Disse olhando Hikari.  
Hikari"Muito bem! Então vamos mais tarde la para o apartamento dela e perguntar se você pode ficar uns dias aqui comigo, tudo bem"  
Auka"Sim vamos... Mas depois que comermos algo" Disse com um sorriso.  
hikari"Agora você quer comer não é?" Disse dando um soco fraco no braço de Asuka, e as duas começaram a brincar uma com a outra, terminaram de almoçar e ficaram vendo TV ate bem tarde.

: Casa de Touji :

Todos estavam preucupados com Touji. Sua casa estava toda desorganizada, demoraram um pouco ate acharem a caixa de primeiros socorros. Rei estava cuidando de Touji, Shinji estava fazendo algo para todos comerem e Kensuke estava ajudando-o. os dois estavam conversando na cozinha.  
Shinji"Eai? Vai me falar aquilo agora ou vai fica se desviando?" Disse cortando cebolas.  
Kensuke"Olha, eu disse que vou te contar, so que este não é o lugar certo" Disse procurando uma colher.  
Shinji"Você ta se desviando" Disse enchugando os olhos. ( ui! ta desviando! )  
Kensuke"Não estou!" Disse fechando a gaveta com força. "Você ja percebeu como esta casa esta desorganizada? Ele era o cara mais orgaizado de todos, e olha isso agora" Disse indignado.  
Shinji"E verdade" Disse olhando em volta, depois colocando a cebola na panela.  
Kensuke"E ele tambem ta um bocado estranho ultimamente" Disse abrindo outra gaveta, e pegando uma colher de pau, en seguida a estendeu para Ikari.  
Shinji"Brigado. Bom sei la, todos passam por mudanças um dia, olha eu!" Disse apontando para si mesmo com as mãos. "Eu so espero que essa mudança não o prejudique" Disse mechendo o conteudo da panela com a colher.  
Kensuke"Eu tambem, ele e um grande amigo meu" Disse pegando umas batatas.  
Shinji"Dexa ai que eu faço o resto, vai la ver como é que o Touji tá" Disse apontando pro batatas.  
Kensuke"Ta bom" Disse deixando os batatas sobre a mesa. Seguiu ate a sala, onde Rei estava colocando um esparadrapo num corte que ele tinha no braço.  
Touji"Como é que ta la na cozinha? Acharam o que precisavam?" Disse cobrindo o braço com a manga da camisa.  
Kensuke"É né... Achamo, mas tua casa ta desorganizada hein?" Disse olhando em volta.  
Touji"É que ultimamente eu não tenho muito tempo pra arruma a casa, eu to durmindo durante a tarde, to com insonia, e de noite não da pra arruma a casa" Disse sem olhar pro amigo.  
Rei"Insonia? Hum... Por que você não toma algum remedio para isso?" Disse a garota guardando as coisas na pequena caixa que estava a sua frente.  
Touji"Remedio? Err... Bem, eu to tomando uma coisa ai, mas não ta ajudando muito" Disse ele olhando em volta, com uma aparência tensa. (alguma coisa ele ta escondendo)  
Kensuke"Bom, você tem certeza de que não conhece aqueles dois que o atacaram?" Disse sentando-se ao lado da garota, que olhava para a cozinha, vendo Shinji caminhando de um lado para o outro preparando a comida.  
Touji"Tenho! Absoluta!" Disse secamente, rapido e com voz dura, fazendo com que Shinji da cozinha parasse o que fazia por dez segundos, olhando para a sala, em seguida voltando ao que fazia anteriormente.  
Rei"Bom, se você não os conhece não podemos fazer nada, bom, quero saber se você ainda quer comemorar hoje a noite ou se quer deixar pra outro dia, quando você estiver melhor" Disse esticando o braço para colocar a caixa numa estante ao lado do sofá em que estava.  
Touji"O que? Eu to bem, vamos comemorar sim! La num retaurante que eu conheço, comida boa, e não vão se importar de nos bebermos um vinho ou uma cerveja, sorte que não temos aula amanhã" Disse com um sorriso, mas devido ao corte nos lábios sua boca estava meio inchada.  
Kensuke"É assim que se fala! Nunca desistir!" Disse alegre. (NUNK DESISTA! NUNK SE RENDA! hahaha)  
Shinji"Vão arrumando a mesa que ja vai ficar pronto!" Gritou o rapaz da cozinha. Ao ouvir isso Rei e Kensuke se levantam e pegam uma toalha que estava dobrada sobre a mesa e a estendem, em seguida pegam os pratos e os talheres que estavam na estante.  
Touji"Deixa eu ajudar vocês" Disse tentando se levantar, Kensuke cooca a mão no peito do rapaz e o empurra de volta ao sofá, fazendo-o meio que se deitar.  
Kensuke"Você so vai ajudar a comer toda a comida, então fica ai" Disse ao amigo. Touji apenas o olhou com um sorriso, Kensuke e Ayanami terminaram de por a mesa e logo depois Shinji apareceu com uma panela com uma sopa fumegante, um ensopado de legumes que deixava um cheiro delicioso no ar(essa cara e um mestre cuca.  
Shini"Espero que gostem" Disse colocando a panela sobre a mesa. Kensuke foi ate a cozinha e trouxe uma jarra com suco. Ikari ajudou Touji a se levantar e todos se sentaram a mesa redonda, e começaram a almoçar.  
Shinji"Bom, eai? Vamos mesmo comemorar hoje a noite?" Disse Ikari que não ouvira a conversa anterior.  
Rei"Sim. O Touji disse que tem condissões, e que conhece um lugar legal, e ja que não temos aula amanha vamos poder comemorar o quanto quisermos" Disse sorrindo para o garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado (qm naum sab qm eh o garoto se mata.  
Touji"Só tem um problema..." Disse o rapaz.  
Shinji"E qual é?" Indagou colocando um pouco mais de suco em seu copo e no de Rei.  
Touji"Esse restaurante é meio longe, e se a gente for temos que ir de carro, por que depois não tem mais onibus"  
Kensuke"Bom... Isso é um problema" Disse coçando o queixo.  
Shinji"Eu posso falar com aMajor, se ela não puder nos levar eu acho que ela pode emprestar o carro pelo menos"  
Kensuke"mas o carro dela não tava destruido"  
Shinji"Tava nada, aquele carro era do Kaji, o dela ta inteiro, acho que ela empresta" Disse confiante Rei"E quem sabe dirigir?" perguntou tomando um pouco mais de suco.  
Touji"Eu não"  
Kensuke"Nem eu"  
Shinji"Eu posso" Disse se erguendo um pouco e colocando mais do ensopado no seu prato.  
Rei"Você sabe dirigir?" perguntou fazendo o mesmo.  
Shinji"Antes de eu vir aqui pra Toquio-3 eu morava com o meu professor, e ele me ensinou a dirigir" Falou olhando curioso para um quadro que havia na parede atras de Kensuke.  
Kesnuke"Nossa, que legal! Po, se ela emprestar vai se o maximo, mas você sabe né? Não vai poder beber" Disse.  
Shinji"Um pouco de vinho não vai fazer mal, e vocês dois podem beber o quanto quiserem se ela emprestar o carro, mas eu não vou carregar ninguem, ta entendido?" Disse olhando com uma cara séria, mas e seguida deu uma risada. (Axo q pode bebe sim, q coisa q naum pode bebe e dirigi depois, e lgl)  
Kensuke"Yah"  
Touji"Uhu!" E assim todos riram ate o fim do almoço. Ao terminarem de aomoçar todos foram para suas casas, para se arrumaram para a noite, combinaram que todos se encontrariam na casa de Touji as oito e meia, para que fossem ate o restaurante indicado por este.

Continua...

N\A: Esse capitulo fico grande até, mas ia ficar bem maior, eu queria bota a festa junto, mas eu vo faze um so com a festa, eu demorei pra acabar com esse pq tive q reescrevelo por inteiro, primeiro pq perdi o diskete em q o original tava, e segundo pq a minha namorada falo q o original naum tava lgl pq tinha uma cena lemon, e isso poderia prejudicar a historia, eu naum sei, mas q se dane, mt coisa aconteceu comigo, tive prova, festa, bebedera e chapação, por isso demorei, na verdade foi a soma de um punhado d coisa, mas naum se preucupem, da proxima vez eu naum vo demora mt... Vlw a consideração.

Obs.: Algumas pessoas naum entenderam q o q ta entre parenteses "()" eh o q eu falo, minhas opnioes, mas eu naum to nem ai, e eu sei q a parte dos email fiko escrota, mas sei la, tinha q te, foi o melhor q eu consegui cria... vlw pela consideração 


	5. Comemorações e Revelações

Comemorações e Revelações - Cap 5

Shinji saira da casa de Touji e acompanhara Ayanami ate a casa desta, mesmo com constantes pedidos de que ele fosse para o apartamente dele, apos deixa-la em casa Ikari foi para o apartamento de Misato, encontorou-a deitada no sofá, dormindo abraçada com Pen Pen e um cerveja na mão, desligou a TV onde passava 'Vale a Pena Ver de Novo', foi até seu quarto, escolheu uma roupa para a noite, uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e uma camisa vermelha para colocar por cima, um tenis discreto e se esfriasse levaria uma jaqueta tambem de jeans. Deitou na cama, pegou o livro que Rei lhe emprestara e seu disk-man, lera o livro por um bom tempo, mas parou ao ouvir um som vindo da sala, pensou ser Misato que acordara, esta era a hora para pedir-lhe o carro emprestado, sai do quarto e encontrou uma Misato meio bebada dançando ao som de um samba, Martinho da Vila se conhecia bem (deprimente ¬¬), chegou perto dela e esta levou um susto ao velo.  
Misato"Shinji! Você em casa?" Disse largando a cerveja.  
Shinji"É... Eu tava lendo um livro" Disse vendo a Major desligando o rádio. "Você escutando musica"  
Misato"Bem... É que o Kaji me empresto esse cd e... Eu prometi que ia ouvi, sabe que eu ate gostei" Disse guardando o cd. "Bom me conta como foi esse teu corte" Falou enquanto apontava para a mão de Ikari.  
Shinji"Bom, isso aqui? Bem... eu tenho que te contar muita coisa antes de contar disto aqui"  
Misato"Bom, então conta"  
Shinji"Bem... Agora não vai dar, eu tenho um compromisso" Disse olhando para o relógio, eram sete da noite, haviam combinado as oito e meia. "E eu preciso te pedi uma coisa" Falou sentando-se ao lado de Misato Misato"Então pede oras..." Falou chegando mais perto de Ikari.  
Shinji"Bom... Eu preciso do teu carro emprestado"  
Misato"Meu carro! Bom... Hoje eu to de folga e não vo sai, mas... Quem vai dirigir?" Falou curiosa Shinji"Bom, eu vou... Sabe, o meu professor com o qual eu morava antes de vim pra cá me ensinou a dirigir, e eu prometo que vou cuidar bem dele" Disse num tom de súplica.  
Misato"Bom... Eu empresto. Mas me conta, você vai aonde? E com quem?" Falou Misato se levantando.  
Shinji"Vamos eu, o Touji, o Kensuke e a Rei num restaurante comemorar" Falou sorrindo, pois conseguira.  
Misato"Comemorar o que? E por que a Asuka não vai?" Falou enquanto pegava a chave do carro numa estante.  
Shinji"Bom, a Asuka não vai porque ela não poderia comemorar algo que a deixa triste" Disse serio, ao ouvir isso Misato para. Ikari continuou: "Bem, você vai ficar sabendo de um jeito ou de outro, é que na verdade, eu e a Rei começamos a namorar, e depois eu descobri que a Asuka gostava de mim, e agora ela ta triste por causa disso" Falou secamente o rapaz, sem olhar para a Major.  
Misato"Namorando? A Asuka gosta de você? Mas não era você que gostava dela?" Ao ouvir essas palavras Shinji a olha com espanto, não sabia que Misato sabia disso.  
Shinji"Você sabia?" Indagou Misato"Quem não sabia?" (verdade)  
Shinji"Bom... É que eu desisti de esperar por ela, ela não quer assumir seus sentimentos, e quando descobri que a Rei gostava de mim parece que algo mudou dentro de mim, pra mim aquela garota é apenas uma amiga agora" Falou seco, olhando nos olhos da mulher que estava a sua frente.  
Misato"Bom... Parece que você anda conquistando varios corações"(¬¬) Disse sorrindo, Shinji riu da piada. "Olha, eu até iria com vocês pra comemorar, mas não vou deixar a Asuka sozinha, então, pode pegar o carro e ir se divertir, mas toma cuidado, ve se não vai bebe muto, eu ainda não terminei de paga o carro" Disse estendendo as chaves.  
Shinji"Muito obrigado!" Disse se levantando, para que podesse abraçar a Major, esta enrubeceu. "Agora eu vou tomar um banho, que eu ainda tenho que me arrumar" Disse.  
Shinji entrou no quarto pegou suas roupas, uma toalha e foi para o banheiro, la tomou um banho escovou os dentes, arrumou o cabelo teminou de se vestir no quarto, as sete e cinquenta ja estava pronto, foi para a sala do apartamento, ligou a tv mas não prestava atenção, estava lendo mais um capitulo do livro. Nesse momento Hikari e Asuka chegam no apartamento e veem Shinji sentado no sofá, Ikari tambem as ve, mas volta a sua leitura.  
Asuka"Você vai sair?" perguntou a ruiva.  
Shinji"Sim, vou sair com meus amigos" Disse sem retirar os olhos do livro.  
Hikari"Asuka, você me ve um copo d'água?" Disse cutucando a amiga, mas Ikari percebeu. As duas foram ate a cozinha e la começaram uma conversa.  
Asuka"Ele vai sair! Tenho certeza que a 'garota maravilha' vai com ele!" Disse baixo, mas com indignação.  
Hikari"Eu tambem sei que ela vai... Mas você disse que não ia mais ligar pra isso"  
Asuka"Eu sei, mas... Argh!" Disse socando a parede. (ciumes mata)  
Shinji na sala continuava lendo, ao terminar o capitulo viu que ja eram oito e cinco, foi no seu quarto pegou sua carteira com dinheiro, pegou a chave do carro e foi até a cozinha.  
Shinji"Bom meninas, eu estou indo, tchau!" Disse Abrindo a porta.  
Asuka"Tchau" Disse sem animo.  
Hikari"Tchau!" Disse disfarçando alegria. Shinji saiu batendo a porta.  
Asuka"Ai que odio"  
Hikari"Você mereceu, e você sabe disso, você nunca o tratou direito. Mas vai melhorar você vai ver" Disse abraçando a amiga, que se debatia. As duas ouvem um barulho na sala.  
Asuka"Deve ser a Major" Disse.  
Hikari"Vamos perguntar pra ela se você pode ir durmir la comigo por uns dias" Falou puxando a amiga pelo braço. La encontraram Misato que se sentara com Pen Pen ao seu lado.  
Misato"Ola Asuka, oi Hikari" Disse Misato com um sorriso desconcertado.  
Hikari"Oi Misato... Major, nós queriamos te pedir uma coisa" Falou se sentando junto com sua amiga no sofá.  
Misato"Parece que hoje eu sou a genia da lampada, realizando pedidos" Disse. (comentario lucrativo)  
Hikari"Me desculpe"  
Misato"Nada... pode falar" Falou olhando para a garota ao seu lado.  
Hikari"Bom, é que meus pais viajaram e vão ficar um tempo fora, e eu vim aqui pedir se a senhora deixa a Asuka ir morar lá comigo alguns dias" Disse apertando forte a mão da amiga que estava sobre sua perna.  
Misato"Não me chama de senhora que soa como eu fosse velha, mas eu deixo sim, você vai quando pra la Asuka? Amanha?" Disse pegando a cerveja que estava sobre a mesa de centro a sua frente.  
Asuka"Não sei, eu queria ir hoje, se você pudesse nos levar de carro até la" Disse Misato"Putz! Eu emprestei o carro pro Shinji pra ele sair, amanha eu posso te levar se você quiser e a Hikari pode dormir aqui essa noite, se quiser"  
Hikari"Eu não sei"  
Asuka"Dorme aqui comigo, vamos nos divertir um pouco, como você disse" (as duas vão se divertir? hehehe) Falou meio que sorrindo.  
Hikari"Tudo bem, amanha não tem aula mesmo"  
Misato"Então vamos nos divertir!" Disse a major se levantando, queria animar as duas, e ja que não tinha nada para fazer, uma companhia seria ótimo.

: Casa do Touji :

Shinji passara na casa de Ayanami para pega-la e foi ate a casa de Touji, la encontrou um Touji se arrumando e um Kensuke bebendo uma cerveja. os dois chegarm abraçados.  
Shinji"Mas você ja ta bebendo?" Falou rindo.  
Kensuke"Você sabe que eu não so de perde tempo" Disse rindo muito. (VAI FUNDO)  
Rei"Não deveria beber de estomago vazio por que depois quando você comer vai passar muito mal" Disse abraçando Shinji ainda mais forte que antes.  
Kensuke"Sério?" Rei balançou a cabeça afirmativamente."Então so vo termina essa e depois eu vo bebe so lá" Disse Touji"Bom, então eu ja vo termina de me arrumar e dai nos vamos, beleza?" Disse colocando os tenis.  
Shinji"Não demore, temos que passar no posto de gasolina antes, o carro ta com tanque quase vazio" Comentou o garoto brincando com as chaves numa das mãos.  
Touji"Que bom que você conseguiu o carro" Disse indo até seu quarto, ao terminar de se arrumar todos sairam, dentro do carro Kensuke preguntou:  
Kensuke"O Shinji, eu vou poder filmar essa nossa comemoração?" Perguntou o rapaz.  
Shinji"Filmar? Eu não acredito que você trouxe a camera" Disse parando num semaforo.  
Kensuke"Mas nos temos que registrar isso!" Falou alegremente.  
Touji"Eu concordo" Falou o garoto.  
Rei"Eu não vejo problema"Comentou a garota de cablos azuis.  
Shinji"Bom... Então filme, será bom rever essa noite varias e varias vezes depois" Disse arrancando o carro, duas quadras depois ele avistou um posto de gasolina."Vou parar nesse posto" Falou entrando com o carro no posto, parando ao lado de uma das bombas de gasolina, pediu que completsse, apos pagar saiu com o carro.  
Kensuke"Bom, falemos a verdade agora, quem aqui vai pagar a conta? Ou nos vamos rachar?" perguntou Touji"Como assim quem vai pagar? Nós vamos rachar. Não acredito que você pensou que iriamos pagar pra um cavalo que nem você comer" Falou, todos no carro riram do comentário.  
Kensuke"Eu não sabia de nada, eu só perguntei, mas eu trouxe dinheiro sim, não se preucupem" Disse Shinji"Assim é melhor" Falou. "Bom Touji, como é que é esse restaurante?" Perguntou.  
Touji"Olha, ouve mudanças de plano, não vamos mais a um restaurante" Disse.  
Rei"Mudança de planos? Como assim? Aonde você quer que nos jantemos?" Perguntou a garota.  
Touji"Eu falei com um primo meu hoje a tarde, e ele disse que ele emprestava o sitio dele, fica nas redondezas da cidade, não é longe, e disse que se nos quizessemos ele conseguiria comprar comida pronta pra nos, e eu falei que ja podia comprar" Disse meu incabulado.  
Shinji"Hum... Sitio... Gostei! Assim não temos que nos preucuar em atrapalhar os outros" Disse o garoto.  
Kensuke"Será bem mais reservado" Falou pegando camera e checando.  
Touji"Putz!" Exclamou o rapaz batendo na testa.  
Kensuke"Que foi?" Falou sem deixar de olhar para a camera.  
Touji"Eu ia liga pra Hikari e ver se ela ia querer vir junto" Falou meio desapontado.  
Shinji"Não ia da certo, ela ta com a Asuka la no apartamento da Misato" Falou normalmente, mas Ayanami o olhou prestando atenção no que iria falar. "Acho que vai dormir la" Disse finalmente apos uma longa pausa.  
Touji"Humm"  
Apos uns vinte minutos de viagem eles chegam a um sitio enorme, la havia uma casa logo apos a entrada, o portão estava aberto, ao chegarem um rapaz de cerca de uns 17 anos apareceu para recepciona-los.  
Touji"Eai como é que ta? Falou cumprimentando o rapaz. "Pessoal, esse aqui é meu primo" Falou alto.  
Shinji"Eai?" Shinji estava abraçado com Ayanami.  
Rei"Oi"  
Kensuke"Fala"  
Primo"Eai? Tudo bem?" Falou acenando. "O Touji, eu não vou mais poder ficar, ouve um imprevisto, mas fiquem a vontade, podem fazer a bagunça que quiserem, depois eu arrumo, eu to te devendo isso" Falou sorrindo.  
Touji"Ta bom, mas não se preucupa, não vamos fazer muita bagunça, afinal, somos só nos quatro" Falou o rapaz.  
Primo"Então eu vou indo, até" Falou saindo, todos acenaram de volta, ele subiu numa moto e partiu.  
Shinji"Bom, e agora?" Indagou ainda abraçado com a garota de cabelos azuis.  
Touji"Ele disse que taria tudo preparado, vamo entra e ve" Falou indo ate a porta e abrindo-a. Na sala havia uma mesa para jantar, mas nada em cima, foram ate a cozinha, abriram a geladeira e nada dentro.  
Kensuke"Touji! O cara logro nos!" Disse indignado.  
Touji"Não, perai, ele dise que iria ta tudo pronto pra um jantar bem a tipo de sitio" Disse pensando, pensou e abriu a porta na cozinha que dava para os fundos da casa, la encontrou uma mesa de madeira entalhada com um jantar ja preparado em cima, havia um frigo-bar perto na mesa, um som e um tv estavam um pouco mais afastados.  
Touji"Eu falei!" Falou sorrindo.  
Shinji"Bom, então vamos nessa" Falou sorrindo e olhando fundo nos olhos da garota.  
Rei"Vamos" Assim todos se sentaram a mesa, dentro do frigobar havia vinho e tambem cerveja (ta tudinho preparado mesmo), Kensuke e Touji pegaram umas latinhas para eles e vinho pra Rei e Shinji. Kensuke Colocou a camera gravando num local onde se pegava toda a mesa, ligaram o aparelho de som com uma musica calma e com o volume baixo. Assim começou o jantar que seria inesquecível.

: Apartamento da Misato :

Misato estava bebendo cerveja enquanto Hikari e Asuka bebiam vinho, por insistencia de Misato, Pen² estava deitado no sofa e as tres estavam conversando alegremente, provavelmente devido ao efeito do alccol.  
Misato"...Dai ele me diz que disse por instinto! Hahahaha!" Disse gargalhando, as garotas fizeram coro.  
Asuka"Mas Major, quando a senhora tinha a nossa idade, a senhora tinha muitos namorados?" Perguntou um pouco mais seria, sua amiga a olhou com atenção.  
Misato"Para de me chama de Major e de senhora, isso ja ta me enchendo, me chama de Misato" Fala meio que indignada com o respeito que a garota demonstrava constantemente.  
Asuka"Ta bom Misato" Disse sorrindo, mas ainda esperava a resposta.  
Misato"Bom, eu tive alguns, mas nenhum foi, digamos assim, especial" Falou, sabendo que estava em território perigoso, mas continuou: "Mas foram todos bem divertidos, você ja esta na hora de namorar Asuka" Falou dando um tapinha no ombro da Alemã. "Você tambem Hikari, que eu saiba o Touji gosta de você, e você tambem tem uma certa afeição por aquele garoto, estou errada?" A garota não respondeu, mas enrubeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.  
Asuka"Maj... Quer dizer, Misato, eu acredito que ja saiba tudo que esta acontecendo"Disse num tom triste.  
Misato"Sim, o Shinji me contou hoje" Falou mudando de expressão.  
Asuka"Misato, o que eu faço?" Disse com os olhos ja humidos.  
Misato"Bom, isso você que tem que decidir, mas pelo o que eu vi o Shinji ta feliz com a Rei" Disse, viu que uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota. "Mas a outros peixes no mar como se diz, tenho certeza que você encontrara alguem com quem se identifique" Falou com um sorriso de consolo, Hikari abraçou a ruiva.  
Hikari"Não chora, você vai ver que tudo vai melhorar" Disse colocando a cabeça da amiga no ombro.  
Misato"Ela tem razão, vamos fazer tudo melhorar, sabiam que tudo melhora com um pouco de cerveja?" Disse se levantando e pegando mais latas, as garotas riram apenas, cada uma pegou uma lata e as tres juntas beberam durante a noite toda. (tão com mt sangue no alcool delas)

: Sitio :

Estavam comendo o que o primo de Touji havia deixado, comida italiana, com direito a masas de todos os tipos e molhos para acompanhar. Riam constantemente, piadas iam e vinham, e copos se enchiam e se esvaziavam numa velocidade incrivel, ja havia três garrafas de vinho vazias, umas sete de cerveja(os cara são bom de copo), mas a felicidade de Touji e Kensuke veio mesmo quando acharam uma garrafa de whisky num armário da cozinha, Kensuke foi pegar mais talheres e a encontrou, voltou sorrindo com a garafa na mão.  
Kensuke"Olha so o que eu achei la dentro!" Chegou falando alto, para que o ouvissem.  
Touji"Nossa! Isso ainda existe! Eu me lembro dessa garrafa, ela tem até uma historia" Falou levantando-se.  
Shinji"Caralho! Vocês so pensam e beber!" Disse colocado novamente o braço sobre o ombro de Ayanami.  
Rei"Bom, eu ja tomei whisky, é muito bom com um pouco de gelo, e beber whisky não é apenas beber, beber whisky parece sempre que tem algo mais" Comentou a garota com o rosto vermelho pelo calor e pelo alcool.  
Touji"Olha só! A menina conhece o que é bom!" Comentou esticando o braço para pegar a garrafa.  
Kenuke"Hey!" Disse puxando a garrafa. "Eu achei! Eu tomo primeiro!" (¬¬)Disse tentando ser sério, mas estava rindo.  
Touji"Como quiser, mas eu tambem quero" Disse se sentando novamente.  
Shinji"Eu tambem! E você meu amor? Quer tambem?" Disse ternamente, a garota fez um sinal positivo com o polegar para Kensuke. Este foi ate o frigo-bar e pegou gelo, pegou quatro copos baixos e serviu a todos.  
Kensuke"Eu quero fazer um brinde!" Disse se levantando. Todos fizeram o mesmo.  
Touji"Pra que um brinde?" Perguntou curioso.  
Kenuke"Por que eu quero" Disse erguendo o copo, os outros três o imitaram. "Bom, primeiro eu quero fazer um brinde ao Shinji, um grande amigo para todas as horas"  
Shinji"Valeu cara" Disse sorrindo.  
Kensuke"Segundo, um brinde ao Touji, sempre nos metendo em confusão, mas tambem sempre nos tirando delas depois" Ikari e Ayanami riram, Touji apenas deu um sorriso. "Sério cara, você é meu melhor amigo" Sorriu.  
Touji"Para, ja falo demais" Disse encabulado.  
Kensuke"Terceiro, um brinde a Rei, uma garota incrivel, ja nos salvou de muitos problemas que sem ela não teriamos resolvido" Disse a olhando carinhosamente.  
Rei"Que isso, você ta exagerando" Disse ainda mais vermelha.  
Kensuke"Sério, bom, quarto e ultimo, eu brindo a essa comemoração, e que todos os dias que virão sejam bons para todos nos" Disse levantando ainda mais o copo. "Agora o 'Tim, Tim' pessoal" Todos riram, bateram seus copos e cada um tomou um grande gole do whisky, sentaram-se novamente e voltaram a comer o que ainda estava em seus pratos, a comida ja começava a esfriar.  
Shinji"Nossa, esse whisky é bom mesmo hein?" Disse tomando mais um gole.  
Rei"Claro que é bom, é um 'Black Label' que nos tamo tomando" Disse pegando mais um pedaço de lasanha.  
Touji"Você entende mesmo de bebida" Comentou.  
Rei"Bom, é que eu ja fiz muita coisa, e eu vivo sozinha, é facil eu fazer o que eu quero" Disse dando um sorriso.  
Kensuke"Mas eai? Quando terminarmos de jantar vamos fazer o que?" Perguntou botando mais whisky em seu copo que esvaziara em um so gole.  
Touji"Não sei" Disse.  
Shinji"Que tal um joguinho? Só pra gente se divertir" Disse sorrindo.  
Touji"Não me vem com aueles 'verdade ou desafio' que isso é coisa de criança" (a mais pura verdade, mas qd ta loko eh lgl)  
Shinji"Nem... Eu tava pensando num jogo de cartas" Disse sorrindo.  
Kensuke"Gostei!" Disse pegando uma garfada no macarrão que tinha em seu prato.  
Rei"Legal, mas temos que jogar aqui fora, la dentro é chato" Comentou comendo mais ma garfada da lasanha.  
Shinji"Eu tambem achei isso, sorte que eu não tirei aquele baralho de dentro do carro" Sorriu.  
Touji"Então ta beleza, quando terminarmos aqui nos vamos jogar um pocker" Disse.  
Shinji"Putz! Eu não sei jogar 'pocker', vamo joga 'canastra' que é irado" Disse.  
Kensuke"Dai quem não sabe sou eu"  
Shinji"Que tal 'Black jack'?" Perguntou.  
Rei"Nunca ouvi falar"  
Shinji"Caralho! eu não vo joga 'pife' bebado" Disse desanimado. "Ja sei vamo jogar '21', é impossivel não sabe joga"  
Rei"Quero so ve se nos vamos conseguir pensar direito depois, na verdade quero ve se alguem aqui vai ta em consições de embaralhar" Disse, todo riram do comentario da garota de cabelos azuis.  
Shinji"Eu me garanto, eu não bebi quase nada" Disse com a voz ja enrolada.  
Touji"Fala serio, vocês dois beberam três garrafas e meia de vinho, e você ja ta no quinto copo de whisky" Falou.  
Shinji"Quinto! Eu pensava que tava no segundo" Disse rindo.  
Kensuke"Você nunca foi bom em matematica" disse serio, eles riram. "Que foi?" Riram ainda mais forte.  
Rei"Eu acho que não teremos condições de voltar para casa hoje"  
Shinji"Por que? A gente ta de carro"  
Rei"E você vai faze a bestera de dirigi do jeito que você ta?" Indagou o garoto.  
Shinji"Bom, mas acho que a gente não vai poder ficar aqui, pra algum lugar nos temos que ir" Comentou Touji"Eu ja garanti tudo, meu primo falo caso algo como isso acontecesse nos poderiamos dormir aqui" Disse Kensuke"Beleza ai, então vamo bebe mais! Ta garantido" Disse se levantando indo ate o frigo-bar.  
Shinji"Tudo bem, mas tambem não exagera tanto, que se entra em coma alcoolico eu dexo você morre"  
Kensuke"Você faria isso?" Disse com uma garrfa de cerveja na mão.  
Shinji"Faria, claro, você não ia faze falta" falou rindo, mas parou e continuou: "Desconsidera, você é um amigão, não sei o que faria sem você, na verdade não sei o que fara sem nenhum vocês" Disse abaixando a cabeça.  
Touji"Não vai começa a chora né?" Disse, Ikari riu.  
Rei"Deixa ele" Falou abraçando o namorado.  
Kensuke"Ai que coisa romantica"" Falou, todos riram.  
Shinji"Bom, eu ja terminei de comer" Falou empurrando levemente o prato.  
Rei"Eu to satisfeita" Comentou.  
Touji"Eu não quero mais"  
Kensuke"Cara, vocês são ruim de prato" Disse, eles riram, continuou: "Mas eu ja parei também"  
Shinji"Então eu vo la pega o baralho, Kensuke, me ajuda a procura" Disse fazendo sina ao amigo.  
Kensuke"Por que eu"  
Touji"Vai la cara, eu e a Rei arrumamo a mesa, ja vamo deixa tudo pronto pro jogo" Disse, Ayanami concordou com a cabeça, os dois atravessaram a casa e chegaram no carro.  
Kensuke"Cara, onde você acha que ta o baralho?" Disse abrindo a porta do carro.  
Shinji"Eu não te chamei pra procura o baralho, ele ta no porta-luvas" Disse parado ao lado do amigo.  
Kensuke"Me chamo pra que então?" Indagou.  
Shinji"Pra você me conta o queeu quero saber" Disse.  
Kensuke"De novo com isso?" Disse se apoiando no carro.  
Shinji"Uma hora eu vo descobri o seu segredo, o melhor e você me conta de boa" Falou se virando de costas.  
Kensuke"Ta bom, você é meu amigo, vou te contar, mas você tem que promete que não vai contar pra ninguem"  
Shinji"Prometo" Disse se virando novamente pro amigo.  
Kensuke"Ta bom, isso que eu vo te contar é uma coisa que guardo ja faz alguns meses, eu nunca fiz nada a respeito em nome da nossa amizade, é que... Bom, eu... Eu amo a Asuka, pronto, falei" (O Q!) Disse se virando de costas pro amigo. Ikari deu dois passos na direção do amigo, mas parou.  
Shinji"Mas... Por que você nunca falou isso antes?" Indagou.  
Kensuke"Cara, você sempre gostou dela, não queria interferir(q amigo), mas quando eu soube que você tava com a Rei, eu senti um alivio, pensei que poderia ter um chance em fim, mas quando o Touji me falo que ela tava chorando quando ouviu você falando que tava namorando com a Rei, eu sei la, me senti estranho" Disse com os olhos humidos, Ikari colocou a mão em seu ombro e disse:  
Shinji"Cara, eu não sei o que te dizer, mas uma coisa te garanto, você tem amigos e eles farão de tudo para te ajudar, nos vamos ajudar nessa sua conquista" Disse puxando o amigo para que o olhasse de frente.  
Kensuke"Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar sobre isso uma outra hora, agora nos temos um compromisso" Sorriu Shinji"É, temos, vamos logo, pega ali no porta-luvas" Disse apontando, Kensuke se esticou e pegou o baralho. Os dois entraram na casa e encontraram Rei e Touji arrumando uma mesa redonda para que jogassem.  
Rei"Vocês demoraram" Comentou esticando a toalha.  
Shinji"É que demoro pra nos acha o baralho" Disse cutucando o amigo.  
Kensuke"Isso ai"  
Touji"Você ta estranho Ken" Disse, Shinji e Kensuke se olharam, Touji riu e continuou: "Você bebeu de mais"  
Shinji"Concordo" E todos riram.  
Rei"Bom, vamos jogar" Disse a garota se sentando, os outros a imitaram, Ikari se sentou ao lado dela, mas Touji apontando para o amigo falou:  
Touji"Hey! Ve se não vai roubar hein?" Disse com o copode whisky na mão.  
Shinji"Roubar? como é que se rouba no '21' ?" Indagou enchendo o seu copo e o de sua namorada de vinho.  
Touji"Sei la, mas é bom não vim com gracinhas" Disse rindo, Kensuke estava quieto.  
Shinji"Tudo bem, vamos jogar" E assim começou o jogo, isso era mais ou menos umas dez horas, o jogo rolou bem ate as onze, quando todos ficaram com frio e Touji se levantou para pegar os casacos, mas quandovoltou tropeçou numa garrafa e caiu de joelhos no chão (mas ta torto ja), todos riram, mas por sorte ele não se machucou, o jogo, a conversa e a bebedera so acabou la pela uma e meia da manha, foi quando decidiram que ja estava tarde e foram arranjar um lugar para dormir, havia somente dois quartos, Kensuke e Touji ficaram num que tinha um beliche, Shinji e Rei ficaram no com uma cama de casal onde durmiriam juntos.

Continua...

N/A: Bom, esse cap foi uma desforra, nada de ação nem nada nos anteriores, esse foi pra estravaga, bom vcs entenderam a indireta no final, gostaria q vcs review o fic e me dissessem se eu devo mostrar no proximo fic uma cena lime com os dois, qro tanto aprovando como desaprovando. Qro dizer q novas revelações viram nos proximos capitulos, q esse fic esta apenas no começo, esperem por mais, vou ficar um tempo sem escrever, vai ter festas, provas, baladas, bebederas, estudo e farras, e eu demorei pra publica esse pelo mesmo motivo. bom, vlw a consideração e mt obrigado pela atenção, ate a proxima. 


End file.
